Life Level
by Primus1243
Summary: Sentire has been left for dead, at least that's all the gods tell her. However, to thank them, she takes on the job of watching over the artifacts, spirits, and gods all over the world. Following her along is two misplaced assassins from a millennium ago that has great hatred for the one they call Mr. Lightburner. The great ruler from long ago that got their heads on sale.
1. Walking Death

Sentire snores quietly as she snuggles up more about herself as she slept, hoping her own body heat would beat the cool sea air. A fire, long since burned out, snaps once in a while beside her as some embers remain. Though it was ultimately a shake of the land that made her snort away and sits up, rubbing her eyes and then shakes her head as she looks around the makeshift of a camp before looking out to the sea as she sees the sea moving along and land approaching.

Sentire yawns as she gets up and stretches, making sure her hands cracks and hooves makes a slight clacking sound on the somewhat stone ground before walking off to the nearby pond and jumps in and relaxes against the sides as she closes her eyes before opening them and looks up to a heavily blacked cloaked figure standing above her, holding a metal scythe in its hand.

"Did they allow me now?" Sentire asks as she kept looking up and doesn't bother to cover herself as the ones she has met doesn't seem to care if she did or not.

The figure nods and holds the scythe sideways above her before dropping it and Sentire catches it before it can drop into the water. "You are allowed to use the first two levels freely. The rest of them are only to be used if we allow it. Understand?" the voice asks in a raspy voice.

Sentire nods as she stands in the small pool and tests the weight of the scythe before giving it a swing and feels the weight go away for a bit as it seems to extend among the metal bar in pieces before coming back together before it can hit the figure. "I understand."

The figure nods, "Good. He is also yours now. He will be our connection to you, caretaker, and watcher. If anything has happened to you, you can sure he will act."

Sentire bows slightly as she holds the scythe in her hands. "I understand Death."

Death breathes out heavily and lets a heavy stench of decomposing air wash over, though it didn't seem to bother her as he does visit often. "Good. Now collect and put on mortal possessions. They don't follow the same rules as we do," he says before walking away and walks behind a tree, leaving Sentire to see nothing come out the other side.

Sentire stares at where he went before stepping out of the pool and walks toward the campfire before taking her new scythe and taps the ashed logs left behind, making some of the ash moves and falls off the logs before it moves away from the campfire pit on its own and then collects in an area a bit away as Sentire watches before more ash collects and makes a shape of a large four-legged animal at her waist height. The ash starts to condense and starts to become more defined and forms a canine shape before the ash darkens and a wave of a dark fog washes over its body, covering it from head to tail before bright red eyes opened on its head.

The large animal looks toward Sentire and looks the pink mare over, noting the large breasts that she grew over her teachings and large flank that sure would capture the eyes of any male looking for a mate with a light blue mane and tail with a dark blue surrounding it in a sort of aura around the hair and then the red coal eyes travel up to her green eyes. It then sees the scythe in her hands and nods, padding off towards the north end of the island.

Sentire stares as it leaves before slowly looking to the stones covered in moss nearby and goes to it before opening it to some cloth that the mortals need to wear. She takes them out and starts to put them as she has learned how to in her teachings. It was only when she was finished did she take the scythe in her hands again and walk where the dark animal went and finds it looking out from the edge of the forest line and she sees a large amount of white buildings that looked new, but she knew they were at least half a century old and a few water vessels sitting in the sea at the edge of the buildings.

Sentire feels a prod to her side and sees the animal nodding his head and she nods back before getting on its back. The animal growls under its breath before jumping off the large island that was heading toward the shore, but now stops and then slowly reserves itself, making it go back out to sea. Sentire looks back as her home for many years now leaves, probably never to be seen again. She then gasps hard as she grunts and flattens herself against the animal as it lands on the stone ground at the shore.

"You ever saw that before?" Sentire hears as her ears perk up towards the side of them as they take in the site of metal and stone being built and moved around.

"A mare wearing almost nothing and threatening to pop out of them, riding a black dog who just landed on the docks? Yeah, seen it a million times," she kept hearing and looks to the side to see two males holding some boxes and rope.

"Ok, that sarcasm was unnesscr…when did that storm roll in?" the dock worker asks.

Sentire and the animal turn towards the sea and sees dark clouds with lightning striking the sea, creating a dense fog, coming at them and the city. Sentire taps the animal slightly and he tenses up before jumping high and lands on a tall building as they watch as the light fog washes over the area and moves inland. She frowns as almost every mortal she sees goes into the buildings and closes the doors and windows, possibly fearing the incoming storm, but not the fog as she sees most of them walk through it without fear.

Sentire looks back to the storm as it quickly washes over the area, making rain fall all around them and over the buildings. Making many mortals rush indoors. Sentire sighs and gives a few more taps to the large animal she is riding and he jumps and lands on the wide trails, looking to the windows on the buildings and sees many mortals cowering inside as the animal walks on down the trail.

"I'm telling you, Leandra. Let's just hop on the first boat out of town. 'I want to bid this place?', as the Prench say, 'Au Revoir,'" a voice says.

Sentire blinks and turns her ears toward the voice and sees two mortals still outside. She tilts her head as she taps the animal's side and he understands and walks towards them. "Hello?" Sentire spoke up and catches their attention. "Is there is a tavern nearby?"

"…think she is with him?" the male asks.

"Really? Riding that thing?" the female, possible Leandra, asks looking to him.

"Well, he does have horrible taste going for the shining and gaudy things. Seems something he would do," the male says.

Sentire was just confused as they talked about someone important. "Excuse me?" she calls out again and catches their attention. "Do you know a tavern around here?"

"Okay. They can't be that clueless," the male says scratching his head.

"Come on Trial. Let's find one," the female practically brags.

"You just want to drink, don't you?" Trial asks amused.

The female grins. "What do you think?" she asks walking off with a skip in her step.

Trial facepalms and follows after wordlessly.

Sentire looks down to the animal as it looks up to her, both trying to figure out what's going on before shrugging and he follows after them.

* * *

"How hard is it to find a building with a mug sign?" the female asks after a while of walking as the fog has now disappeared and only the rain and lightning remains.

"How hard is it to find a building marked tavern and why are you following us? Are you a spy?" the male asks turning around quickly.

Sentire and the animal stop at that before he walks around the male and follows the female as Sentire stares at him confused, "I am not…whatever that is. I just want to eat and drink."

"Ah ha! Found one!" the female yells.

They both look toward her jumping around in front of a building before she rushes inside and Sentire gets off the animal before rushing inside as well.

The animal looks back to the male before shrugging to him and walks in as well. Only a few seconds passed before the door opened again and the large animal was brushed out the door with a straw broom. "Shoo. Stay out," the male owner says before shutting the door, leaving the canine to blink confused.

Trial, seeing this, laughs as he walks in.

The canine growls at him and vows to bite his tail.

Sentire sighs in relief as she sits down with the female who is very excited. "Okay, first things first. Age?" the bartender asks getting out three glasses.

"Twenty-one here," the female says proudly and the bartender nods and fills up a shot.

"How about I pay you enough and you don't ask questions?" Trial asks, obviously in a bad mood.

"Because I can lose my damn job and never serve here again. You want the drink or not?" the bartender asks holding up the bottle.

Trial puts a small bag of gold coins on the counter and says nothing.

The bartender stares at it and opens the bag slightly before filling the last two glasses and leaves the bottle. "Enjoy," he says towing the bag and walks away.

"Food as well," the girl calls before taking a drink.

The bartender grunts as places a tray of chips before them. "Enjoy," he says again as he walks off.

"She wants some meat," Trial says laying his head on the table.

A glass breaking sound is heard as most of the bar looks to them and then to the female who was grinning as she takes another shot and the bartender could only be confused. "O…kay," he says slowly as he watches into a freezer before taking out a cold plate of meat and puts it before them. "Didn't know I was serving griffons in disguise."

"Oh...you're one of those," Trial says not bothering to look up.

"One of what?" the bartender asks as Sentire stares at the piece of meat.

"Leandra, eat quickly. Then we are out of here," Trial instructs.

"You can't tell me how to enjoy my food. You are not my father," Leandra counters before grabbing the meat and tears into it.

"No, but you use me as your fuck toy when you want," Trial says miffed.

Sentire blinks and looks between them at that point as she tries to understand how these mortals work in these types of societies.

Leandra waves her hand dismissively as many in the tavern seem to barely hold their food down.

Trial just sighs as he drinks his last shot before Leandra finishes and licks her fingers as she gets up with Sentire following after finding her drink.

"Just please do not get drunk. This time, we are leaving tonight, the first boat to the east," Trial reminds.

"Details, schmetails," Leandra says waving him off.

"Oh, we talking about your measurements now?" Trial asks.

"Only if you give yours," she says walking outside with Sentire following close behind.

"Oh, you already know them," Trial says following, taking the bottle.

Sentire hums as is still confused at the conversation as she gets back onto the animal who is growling at Trial.

As Trial walked past, the dog went to bite him and next thing it knew, it was slapped across the muzzle. "No. Bad dog," Trial says before bringing out a squirt bottle and sprays him. "Now think about what you tried to do." The dog growls as it glares at him only to get squirted again.

Leandra, seeing this, starts laughing before her eyes move to the bottle in Trial's hand.

Trial smirks as he points the bottle at her, "Yeah. You know what this means."

"Boat," Leandra says.

"Then this is for you," Trial says shaking the mostly full bottle.

"Alright. So what about her?" Leandra asks.

Sentire looks between them as they both stare at her. "How about we play a game?" Trial asks grinning.

"Can I do this one?" Leandra asks.

Trial nods and tosses something to her, "Be my guest."

"Alright. If you can catch this queen of hearts out of the air before it hits the ground, then you can keep following us. If not, you leave us be. You can only grab one, though. Any more and you automatically lose," Leandra says showing her the card before adding nine more and shuffles them.

Sentire tilts her head as she watches while still sitting on the dog as finally, Leandra stops shuffling before tossing the deck into the air. Sentire blinks at the number of cards before swinging her hand and stabs a card with her scythe and swings it down to her. "Is this it? Do I win?"

"You went too easy on her Leandra," Trial says.

"I didn't expect her to get it on the first try," Leandra says taking the card and looks it over.

"Fine, let's just find a boat and leave," Trial growls.

"Can I propose a game?" Sentire suddenly asks getting off.

"Double or nothing?" Leandra asks.

Sentire hums, "You have to do what I say," she proposes.

"No deal," Trial says immediately.

Sentire shrugs, "There is something on these lands which are better than across the sea. Travel with me or travel on the sea. Win, you travel with me."

"A condition for that," Trial says looking to her.

Sentire tilts her head and waits.

"If we do that, we have to make a profit," Trial says.

Sentire blinks before turning to the dog and reaches into him as the dog seems unfazed before pulling her hand out and holds up some gold coins and jewels, "Like this?"

"Yes. We do have to work to make money so we can eat," Trial says, making Sentire understand.

Sentire hums, "Okay. Game?"

"You put it forward. You choose," Trial says as Sentire notices something.

Sentire frowns slightly as she spies him spinning a chess piece in his hand. "The game is to guess the card," she says reaching into the dog again and takes out a deck of cards that looked brand new. "What is the card on the bottom?" she asks taking out two cards and tossing it to the dog who eats them.

"King of Diamonds," Trial says.

Sentire pulls out the bottom card. "Ace of spades," She says showing the one large piece card.

'At least we are getting paid,' Trial thinks as he says nothing.

Sentire throws the cards to the dog who bites and eats them. "Let's go," she says getting on him and he pads off toward inland.

"Trial, what about Mr. Sunshine?" Leandra asks.

"We'll deal with him later," Trial answers.

Sentire perks her ears at that as they follow.

* * *

"Seriously, we couldn't get a wagon hooked up on this thing?" Trial asks, throwing his hands to the dog who growls at him, making him spray it.

"I don't know. I find it amusing, you spraying it every so often," Leandra says smirking.

Trial looks proud of himself as he kept spraying away.

Sentire shakes her head amused as she kept an eye out ahead. "Dusk, you better right because the map is finicky," they hear behind a wall of rocks.

"Who was that?" Trial asks.

"I'm sure Rainbow. All the things that Solaris sent are becoming troubling," Dusk says as they move to the wall and climb up it to see over the edge to see two ponies, one in noble mage robes and the other dressed like Sentire, but more modest and having goggles on her head as she glides around with her wings, walking past a bit away.

"Who's the prick?!" Leandra calls, throwing her voice, making it seem like a faraway echo.

"The fuck?" Rainbow asks looking around as Dusk looks worried.

"Shall we go?" Trial asks.

Sentire leans closer as she kept watching. "No," she says getting up and walks down the rock wall and heads toward them.

"Stick to the shadows," Trial says to Leandra as he squirts the dog again for going after his tail again.

Rainbow hums as she kept looking around before pointing past Dusk, "There. Something's cominnnnn…" she trails off as she sees a pony walking up to them, but it was what she is wearing…or rather lack thereof that caught their attention. "The fuck?"

Dusk blinks at the sight, not noticing blood leaking from his nose. "What the…?" the shut in bookworm tries to ask as Sentire stops before them and reaches out to Dusk slowly.

"Holy Solaris. Dang Dusk. I think you got lucky," Rainbow says grinning at his reaction.

Sentire tilts her head at what she said before lowering her hand. "Where are you going?" she asks carefully, noting that Dusk had wings and a horn.

Dusk stutters, "Buh…du…disappearing…ponies," he tries to say as he points to where they were going.

Sentire looks that way and then looks back to them. "Let's go," she says walking where he is pointing as Dusk follows her with his gaze and travels down to her flank.

"Wow," He whispers.

"Any bounty for it?" Trial asks walking up.

Sentire looks to him, "No. Well…I don't know. It seems they might be agents for someone."

"That is why I am asking them," Trial responds.

Rainbow knocks Dusk's head a bit to get him back into the game and sees a stallion walking up dressed in a scarf covering his entire head and a cloak while spying some armor under it. "What do you want?"

"For you to answer my question. Is there a reward for that?" Trial repeats.

Rainbow became confused at that, "Why are you asking? You a merc?"

"Could say that. Now answer," Trial says shaking his head.

"I don't know. Dusk usually gets this stuff and we aren't paid much," Rainbow says rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it.

"Well, your royal thinks himself better than others," Trial says.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Dusk asks, finally back to normal at the sound of him taking off about Solaris.

"You idiot. I'm surprised that your fabled commander lets you go on this. Probably has a spot in the bank just for you and giving you all the gold you need while not giving to anyone else," Trial says bitterly.

"Why you…! Prince Solaris is a great ruler!" Dusk starts as his magic flares.

"He is a prick that would rather kill you instead of paying you," Trial says.

Dusk growls as his hands and horn glowed with magic before a white blade suddenly came between them, causing them to stop. "That's…Death's scythe," Dusk says fearfully, remembering the pictures and fables that even Solaris use to tell as he took in the handle details.

"Holy…" Trial tries to say before they all look over and follows the handle to Sentire who seems to be staring at them both.

"Can we please go? More life might be at risk," Sentire asks swinging the blade behind her.

"Only if there's pay," Trial says and then jerks his thumb to Dusk. "And he doesn't come. Maybe I'll get it from the ponies nearby."

Sentire hums before turning and walks off. "Follow me," she says and Trial felt himself move. "Listen to the deal better."

"Why? I already sense something coming at us," Trial says.

Sentire takes out her scythe again as they felt a rumbling. "Good," she says, staying where she is standing.

Trial, seeing this, unfurled his wings and flaps into the air with the blue mare pegasus.

Dusk frowns as he kept his magic up and waits for where it might come out as Leandra watches from the rock wall.

"He always this stupid?" Trial asks the mare.

"Unfortunately. Course it also involved going into the Everfree Forest," Rainbow says the last part to herself.

"I mean he is looking around. It's going from below the ground," Trial says.

"I don't understand his thinking and nopony else does," Rainbow says crossing her arms as she watches the ground.

"Looks like arrogance is something all alicorns have apparently," Trial says, knowing full well Dusk could hear every word.

Dusk's ear twitches as he tries to keep his attention to whatever is coming at them. "You kidding? He's stubborn too. Sometimes won't come out of his indoor library at times," Rainbow quips.

"He's going to die as that makes him the most vulnerable prey right now," Trial says.

A rumbling started to shake the ground and everyone tenses up before the ground ahead of them starts to break up and shoot up before a roar was heard as a large chunk of ground broke up and a large sharp rock looking head came out, roaring loudly as the head splits and shows a large number of sharp teeth coming at both Sentire and Dusk while the body came out of the ground that had heavy plates of scales while little four legs with pieces of plates and sharp claws fly under and behind it.

"It's a Bulette. Someone hasn't been clearing out monsters," Trial says.

Sentire swings her scythe back and then swings toward the creature as it flies at her before the scythe locks between the jaws and it fall to the ground, monetarily confused before shaking its head and sending Sentire flying around before flying off and lands her back against the rock wall. "Trap him," She orders and the large dog comes out from the ground and latches it jaws onto the Bulette's leg.

The bulette looks to it before opening its jaw wide and goes to eat the dog in one bite. A blast on its head makes it stop and turn to Dusk who is charging up another magic shot.

"That's not going to help. Bulettes are very resistant to magic," Trial says reaching into one of his cloak's pockets.

"Oh boy. Here we go," Leandra says as she watches the spectacle.

The dog was thrown off and slams hard into the rock wall as the Bulette advance on it, intending to devour it.

Sentire yells out as she throws herself onto the top of it and tries to grab the handle of her scythe as it shakes itself, trying to throw her off. Then suddenly, it stopped moving. "You mind getting off. It's about to get messy," Trial says holding out his hands at the Bulette.

Sentire quickly jumps off as she goes to the dog and grabs it legs and throws it away so it can't be harmed much.

Trial quickly pulls his hands to the side and away from him, making the bulette's front leg explode into pieces and blood. The bulette roars as it falls to the side a bit, trying to turn to him and roar at Trial.

"I really should be getting paid for this, but oh well," Trial says before doing a swatting motion at the Bulette.

The bulette roars as marks of blood appear on its side and back, even on some of its legs piece by piece.

"Now be silent," Trial says as he seems to pull something back.

The bulette was stock still before it falls apart in half from head to its nonexistence tail. "Not worth our time," Trial says unamused by this.

Sentire raises an eyebrow as she grabs her scythe from the split corpse. "This is good."

"Shall we go? I would prefer to be as far away from Mr. High and Mighty there," Trial says.

"Hey!" Dusk yells.

"Can we? I would rather not be near one who is so close to the genocide king of these lands," Trial says.

"He is a kind prince!" Dusk defends angrily.

"Who hires ponies to do a job and instead of paying them, has them murdered to avoid it?" Trial asks sarcastically.

"Ok, what brought that on?" Rainbow asks breaking it up.

"He tried to do it to me is why," Trial says, silencing both of them.

Both Dusk and Rainbow stop themselves at that point as the dog pads back to them before Trial scoffs and starts to fly off. "Hey! Wait up! You know I can't fly!" Leandra yells running after him. Sentire blinks before shrugging and tossing her scythe and the dog bit it out of the air and swallows it as she follows calmly.

"Dusk?" Rainbow speaks up.

"Yes, Rainbow?" Dusk asks back as they watch them leave…towards their town.

"We have a problem," Rainbow says.

"When don't we?" Dusk asks before running after them as Rainbow flies off with him.

"You are the student of a murder," Rainbow says.

"Don't say that. Prince Solaris would never be like that," Dusk defends holding a frown.

Rainbow says nothing and flies towards Ponyville.


	2. Hatred Grows

"Come on. Relax. You have more tension in your muscles from your anger at him then from killing the monster," Leandra says massaging him.

Trial huffs. "I don't give a fuck. He is going to report us and that's liable for anger. Thinking back, I should have just killed him."

"And what that give? A large hunt for us both," Leandra argues.

"He already wants us dead or have you forgotten he framed us for massacring that town he had erased for supporting his brother?" Trial asks.

Leandra sighs as she keeps massaging and looks to Sentire who was sharpening her scythe. "Like we say. He's the one you want to watch out for."

"He is evil. Plain and simple," Sentire says.

"Hah! She's learning. Ow! My shoulder," Trial complains as he freezes up.

"So you used your wires. It must have seemed like some sort of magic to them," Leandra says.

"They were hidden enough," Trial says proudly.

"Wires?" Sentire asks surprised.

"I won't say anything else. I am a professional after all," Trial informs.

"At being my lacky," Leandra teases.

"I believe the boss put me in charge of this team," Trial reminds.

"And I believe I recruited you because you were down in the dumps," Leandra says.

"No. You scammed me out of all my money then later abducted me and force me to join your assassination unit," Trial reminds.

"Oh yeah. That was a good spending day," Leandra says grinning.

"So what is your relationship?" Sentire asks.

"Partners/Lovers," They both say and Trial glares to Leandra who is grinning and sticking her tongue out at him.

"No comment," Trial says, not denying it.

"Do you offer yourself often?" Sentire suddenly asks.

"We are professionals but we aren't looking for foals yet," Leandra informs.

"So you don't? Which means you are not lovers at all," Sentire concludes.

"We sleep with each other and that is what makes us lovers," Leandra informs.

"Is that what is needed?" Sentire asks and they realize she is clueless about being in love.

"Leandra, don't try and teach her about that," Trial requests.

"Aw. Why not? She will never be in love if she never learns about it," Leandra says dramatically.

"We are paid to help her and escort. Besides, you are not the best role model. Even you admitted that." Trial says.

Leandra frowns and turns to him. "Why do you have to hurt my pride?"

"I thought you liked it when I am on top," Trial teases.

Leandra slaps him across the head.

"You feel better?" Trial asks.

Leandra sighs and says, "Yeah. But where is she going to head to now? We already explored this land and we know what awaits us."

"The client calls the shots here," Trial reminds.

"Yes. But where would she go? In fact, why is she here?" Leandra asks looking to Sentire as she looks over the scythe.

"You could always ask her," Trial points out as she pops a few muscles.

"Hey? Where are we going or doing?" Leandra asks.

Sentire throws the sharpening stone behind her and the dog snaps it up. "We are going to take care of creatures and artifacts. And make sure the gods and spirits are doing their part."

"Since when do gods give a damn about anything?" Trial says dismissively.

"Since they sent me," Sentire says tossing her scythe behind her and the dog eats that too.

"Look. No amount of vision or prophecy will convince me that they do give a damn," Trial says.

Sentire hums before turning to the dog and whispers into its ear before it nods and jumps into her shadow.

"Tch. All the same," Trial says now laying down onto the flat rock.

"Don't take it personally. Trial has a very cynical view of gods or anything that portrays itself as one and not many can fault him for it. When their temples are deserted and nothing bad happens, it makes us question if they even exist," Leandra informs.

"Oh. That's because they can't interfere or at times too oblivious to even notice such things," Sentire informs.

"If either is the case, why even bother acknowledging them?" Trial adds.

"For mortals that don't have enough knowledge to latch onto things they can't explain at times," Sentire says tapping her chin.

"Then we are outgrowing them," Trial says with venom, making Sentire nearly flinch.

"Also, it gives mortals a place to connect. Not just stay alone like even they describe me as, but I seem to be a special case," Sentire says looking up a bit.

"Um…Sentire, best to change the subject now," Leandra advises.

Sentire hums. "What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it. Locust swarm destroys western fields and heading east. Grain prices through the roof," A newspaper colt calls waving a paper in Canterlot.

"Well…that's unfortunate," Solaris says sipping his tea as he watches from a window.

"We both know why that happened prince. You must make amends with that goddess. She has been tormenting us for over a thousand years," A minister says, surprising Artemis.

"What goddess brother?" Prince Artemis asks.

"It is nothing," Solaris says harshly, looking at the minister.

"It is something brother. That tone is when you don't want to admit something," Artemis says calmly.

Solaris shakes his head. "And I am telling you, this is not a matter for you to trouble yourself with. Only when I am dead and gone can it become your problem and that is not happening anytime soon."

"It is my problem for it is affecting our citizens or is your ego? What is important?" Artemis says taking Solaris aback.

"What do you wish of me, brother?" Solaris asks relenting a bit.

"What is this about?" Artemis asks again.

"I honestly don't know. I even tried to get in contact and ask, but she won't even reply and twenty of my royal guards died from arrows after I tried," Solaris admits.

"Arrows? Gods have no use for our kind of weapons. Who was she?" Artemis asks raising an eyebrow.

"I can't even tell that. She is either a goddess of war or the hunt, though," Solaris admits.

Artemis frowns. "I see."

"It starte…" Solaris stops when a letter appeared before him. Solaris hums as he takes it and opens it up. "Seems Dusk is telling that the situation I gave him is over with but…oh boy," he says reading the many things that Trial has said to Dusk. "Excuse me," he says rolling up the parchment and walking away.

"Brother, sit down and tell me what it said," Artemis says leaving no room for an argument.

Solaris frowns and turns to him. "This is a long tale."

"Then you better start," Artemis says, gesturing back to the seat.

Solaris sighs and moves back to his seat before starting, "You see, not a decade after I imprisoned you in the moon, I got word of a rebellion taking form."

"I assume this was my old faction?" Artemis asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and no. The ones who started this were disgruntled nobles that thought they should rule and manipulated a lot of your former followers into rebelling. They labeled me the betraying king," Solaris starts.

"Not a surprise seeing as how you handled me," Artemis a bit bitterly.

"Well to avoid an open war I went out and hired a few assassins to go about and start killing the ring leaders and supporters," Solaris admits.

"And it went well, but you needed to hide it," Artemis says, knowing how his assassin groups worked.

"Well yes…" Solaris says trailing off.

"What did you do?" Artemis inquires, nearly growling.

Solaris sighs as he looks away. "I may have sent out a kill order on their heads after ordering them to massacre an entire village."

Artemis frowns heavily. "They went through with this?"

"Most did, yes. After they finished, my royal guards showed up to execute all of them in the village and burn it and kill any they missed. Some escaped and the rumors of it spread. I crushed it harshly and the torture chamber never saw so much use," Solaris admits.

"You did all this, just to make yourself look good and gain more power?" Artemis accuses.

"I did it for stability. The realm was already shaken. If a war broke out, it would have been a mass slaughter," Solaris tries to defend, but Artemis could tell the one he was trying to convince most was himself.

"Your answer to a fire is another fire. Except, you caused a bigger one that lasted all these years and the embers still remain," Artemis says harshly.

"There is no way else. That is why the goddess has a grudge against us. The griffons and dogs have done worse and yet they are not cursed," Solaris defends.

"Then maybe someone you killed has a special relationship with the goddess," Artemis says, freezing Solaris.

"I…never thought of that," Solaris admits.

"You never think of relationships. Only holding the land together," Artemis accuses.

"That is not true. I have taken many ma…shutting up now," Solaris says, making Artemis smirk, temporarily forgetting his anger.

"Many mares huh? I guess then I'm allowed to match your numbers," Artemis says grinning.

Solaris gains a horrified expression.

* * *

"I think I see a settlement ahead," Trial says flying above the trees.

"About time. I'm starving," Leandra says patting her stomach.

"Yeah. We haven't come across anything for food since that manticore five days ago," Trial says coming down.

Said manticore is now bones and the dog is chewing on one following behind them.

"Strange. I don't remember this one," Trial says seeing straw roof cottages and a large crystal castle on a tree that is like crystal.

"Must have been made when we left," Leandra says walking out of the forest and gets on the trail.

"That was a month ago and none of it looks fairly new," Trial informs as they kept walking.

Sentire hums as she walks ahead of them toward the crystal structure.

"You think we would have missed that?" Trial asks.

"Most seem to," Leandra points out to the many ponies who were walking around and not gawking at the sight of the crystal castle.

"Obviously they are used to…hello," Trial says mildly surprised when Rainbow's head came in his field of vision upside down.

They turn to look at where he is looking and sees the mare they met hovering above him on a small cloud. "Hey loser," she says crossing her arms.

"Great and I thought I got away from that pompous stuck up prince," Trial mutters.

Rainbow scoffs. "Unbelievable. If you want to stay away from him, why are you here?"

"I walked away from him is why. Should have known something that gaudy belonged to royalty. From the looks of it, he loves rubbing in his position," Trial says, making a few mutter about something.

"Hey, buddy. Dusk lost his old house. It was blown up and he got this from…box…magic…I don't know. The egghead does maybe," Rainbow defends.

"So basically his old place blew up and decided, hey, time for an upgrade and created this with his magic in the middle of a village," Trial says letting Rainbow know she gave him the wrong impression.

Rainbow huffs as she lands before him and pokes his chest, "Listen, buddy. Dusk is never like that. It was either live in this place, which he didn't want to at first either or go live in the rubble of his old tree library and all those memories. You got a problem, bring it on."

"Backup. Who builds a library in a tree?" Trial asks and Rainbow was about to answer but stop to think about it.

"Actually, we never really got that. But it worked!" Rainbow says trying to defend.

"Was the tree dead? If not, how was it still alive with so much of it cut out? In fact, how did it not collapse in on itself? You cut out a huge part of the support," Trial points out.

Rainbow yells out clutching her head, "Ahhhh! This is why I leave the thinking to egghead! It's so confusing."

"A wizard did it," Leandra chimed in.

"And protective wards," Sentire says leaning over.

"That makes no freakin sense. I was raised by a carpenter who built houses and that isn't possible," Trial says.

"Oh my gosh! New ponies!" a male voice calls.

"Oh no!" Rainbow yells taking off.

"Stay Rainbow," a pink stallion says, his hoof on her tail.

"Get off my tail Berry! Just because I let you hold me at that sleepover doesn't mean you can grab it when you want," Rainbow orders to him.

"You know them. Introduce the…mercenary," Berry says.

"I don't know his name. I didn't bother to ask because a big animal with a big mouth was coming at us. At least I gave it a one-two punch," Rainbow says taking quick jabs in front of her.

"You mean that annoyance, the Bulette," Trial says dismissively.

"Shut up. My story," Rainbow shots back as she recounts her tale of what happened.

"Well, we will be going. Don't bother to tell his royal highness, a protege of the genocide king, we were here," Trial informs, starting to walk away.

Sentire looks to the castle a bit worried before following him as Leandra sighs and follows as well.

"Ungrateful louts," Trial grumbles. "I don't know why we came here if we knew he was here. This is horrible on many levels."

"Job listing," Leandra pipes up, looking at a board.

"Not so bad now," Trial says sliding back with her and looks at the post. "Simply killing the pest. Easy."

"Oh, a Razor boar. This should be fun," Leandra says punching her fists together.

"Hey, rainbow mane," Trial calls.

Rainbow frowns to them. "It's Rainbow Dash," She corrects, crossing her arms.

"Where was this boar sighted last?" Trial asks making her pale.

"Why do you ask?" Rainbow asks.

"Because we will get paid for taking it out," Trial informs as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Rainbow blanches. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't we be risking our lives? It is how we get paid and how we get to eat," Trial says.

"You can work a job," Rainbow points out.

"Not really. This is all we know how to do," Trial says, taking her aback a bit.

"This is all you know. You really haven't been going out, have you?" Rainbow tries to counter.

"Oh yeah. That is why I can handle myself miss frozen," Trial counters.

Rainbow growls. "You know, you have been a jerk ever since you met us. Why not give some care once in a while?"

"Because you have had it easy," Trial informs, not caring anymore as the pink stallion showed them a map and pointed to a location.

"The creature?" Sentire asks pulling the map down a bit.

"Yeppers," he says.

Sentire hums before reaching over and pinches his arm a bit.

"Oh. You pinch me, I pinch you," he says happily before pinching her.

Sentire smiles and giggles before trying to pinch him again.

"Got nothing to say?" Trial asks.

Rainbow just stayed frowning as she tried to come up with something.

"If not, then we are off," Trial says grabbing Sentire.

"Hey! He's a good candidate," Sentire tries to argue as she was dragged off.

"We have work to do," Trial informed.

"I'll come back to make sure," Sentire calls as she is now being dragged by Leandra.

* * *

"Yeah. Definitely a Razor Boar," Trial says looking over the landscape.

Leandra hums as she scratches her cheek. "What do you think Trial? Hide and trap or make it come to us and fight or the other way around?" she lists off.

"This thing is to use to traps and those trying to ambush I bet. Let's go to it," Trial says smirking under his scarf.

"All right…got anything in that dog of yours for heavy strikes?" Leandra asks looking to Sentire.

"Heavy?" Sentire asks as Trial brings out his wire.

Leandra nods. "We are attacking this thing head first. Got anything for it?"

Sentire hums before reaching into the dog and digs around. "Let's go," Leandra whispers quickly to Trial and jumps away with Trial following.

"Now where are you?" Trial asks flying as he looked around.

Leandra hums as she keeps tapping her claw against some of the rocks loudly. "Here piggy, piggy, piggy," she calls.

"You really hunting this thing?" a mare's voice asks.

Trial groans and stops flying and turns to her. "Would you leave me alone."

"You ponies are crazy," Rainbow comments.

"Not regular ponies," Leandra says proudly walking under them. "Nice panties," she says looking up to Rainbow.

"Leandra, do that and watch for the Razor boar," Trial says.

"Yeah, yeah. Talk with your marefriend," Leandra says dismissively.

"Unless you are going to help, please leave. We have work to do," Trial instructs.

"Nopony tells me what to do. Besides, I'm bored," Rainbow says crossing her arms as she stays hovering there.

"Then it could cost you your life," Trial warns as Leandra punches a tree down.

Rainbow huffs. "I've been through worse."

"Here it comes!" Leandra calls.

Trial immediately heads towards her the trees ahead part away, letting them how close it's coming as a rumbling feeling reaches them before the last bit of trees part and shows a large black boar with many scars charging towards them with its large ivory horns, ready to skewer them.

"We are keeping those. They will fetch a good price," Leandra says smirking.

"Agreed. You cave in its head. I will bring it to a stop," Trial says raising up his hands.

Leandra grins as she brings her hands and puts them together before waiting as the boar kept charging before she jumps out of the way and Trial spreads his hands and the boar trips over itself, sliding in front of Leandra who quickly brings down her fists and smashes it into its head and jumps away, just in case it's still alive.

"Am I late?" Sentire asks running up.

"Yeah. We killed it and…" Leandra stops her proud speech as the boar starts to rumble before strips of flesh starts to fall off and steam. "The fuck?!" she yells backing off.

Sentire frowns as the dog pad up to her as Trial and Leandra backs off together. "So that's how it was eating," Sentire says looking to the large rock she has in her arms and throws it away behind her, making it land between Trial and Leandra, making them sidestep away. She then reaches into the dog and pulls out her scythe and quickly slices off the back and opens a hole to which a large amount of dark smoke came out of it and forms a small cloud over the body. Sentire huffs as the dog growl as the cloud starts to form into a shape and look like the boar itself before she whistles and the dog barks, jumping at the cloud and takes a bite at it, catching it and dragging it with him as a thin line of smoke was connected to the boar. Sentire narrows her eyes before carefully swinging her scythe and cuts the connection, causing a scream to come out sharply, caught Rainbow, Trial, and Leandra to cover their ears.

After the scream subsided, Trial moved his hands and the tusks fell from the corpse. "We are done here," Trial says walking over to the tusks.

Sentire blocks his way with the scythe, making him look at her before she points with her blade to the dog still with the cloud of smoke in its jaws. She sighs as she walks over and digs into the dog and takes out a bottle, to which the dog stuffs the cloud into it with his mouth and Sentire seals it with a cork. "Now you can."

"Hey dog, if you carry these back for me and don't chew on them, I will buy you a steak," Trial offers, making the dog raise its head.

The dog pants happily and Trial tosses the tusks to him and he catches it and starts to hold them without chewing.

"Come on," Trial says leaving Leandra to skin it.

The dog barks behind the tusks as it follows with Sentire leaving to stare at the cloud in the jar.

"The fuck…?" Rainbow tries to compute.


	3. Reasons Unknown

'Magic was magic as I grew up. However, it seems that others wanted to follow a more complex design rather a simple one. So it was that magic split into two. One of dark, one of light. I don't know what they were thinking. What were they thinking of making a purpose out of magic? Magic was magic. An extension of ourselves. An extension of our strength and soul. And so, to make sure my status was upheld and my words listened to and of course nopony blows themselves up or send their souls to Tartarus, I had to keep my 'dark' magic use hidden. Though Solaris didn't seem to mind. In fact, he had some ideas of what kinds of magic to use on me. Young minds are imaginative. And I don't regret it.' Dusk reads from the first edition of Magic Fundamentals by Starlike the Longmane.

'I am regretting asking Solaris for this book now,' Dusk thinks closing it as he catches some…fruitful words on the next page.

"Hey, Dusk. I got the dinner ready," Barbara, Dusk's adopted little sister, even though she is a head smaller than him, and purple dragon, says walking in wearing a red apron.

And Dusk is still helpless when she wears that apron as it makes her look sexier than usual with her hourglass figure and large breasts and even her wide and large flank. Though he tries to stomach that for some food. "Good. Anypony came by?" he asks getting up from the desk and walks with her.

"No, but rumors are going around that you are a spoiled stuck up prince, though," Barb says.

Dusk frowns. "Who the hay says that?"

"A few ponies are talking about it and how gaudy and stupid the castle is," Barb informed.

"I did say that first day after a while," Dusk admits as he looks around. "It still doesn't fit with the town look."

"Also calling you the protege of the genocide king," Barb adds.

Dusk groans. "I think I figured out where these rumors are coming from," he says as he remembers that Solaris hasn't messaged him back on the rumors about him.

"Also the rumors that you are going out with Rainbow and ones about you being gay are back," Barb says.

"Fuck!" Dusk yells before looking to her.

"It's ok Dusk. I will let you come with me to watch stallions," Barb teases.

"I was going to suggest that since you are adopted that we go out. Would make a great connection to the dragons and ponies and since when do you go after stallions…are you going after our friends?" Dusk asks.

"Not interested. You're too…what is the word?" Barb asks.

Dusk frowns at her as she thinks up one good insult.

"Oh yeah. You're too big on wings, but not on your tool," Barb says teasingly as she walks ahead.

Dusk slams his head into the table a few times as Barb starts laughing.

Barb giggles as she watches her brother hurt himself. "Aw, come on Dusky. At least you caught some eyes down in town. Who knows, maybe you can dash the rumors away with a few dates out on town…just try not to appear too cheap or rich," Barb advises.

Dusk stops banging his head and looks at her. "Oh yeah. Like some great mare will show up and offer a date," he says before the doorbell rings. "That could be Rainbow," he quickly says.

Barb shrugs as she walks to the main door and opens it. "Dusk!" she calls.

Dusk groans as he gets moving and walks to the front door to see the same risqué pink mare that he met on the way to fight the beast. "Wha…?"

Sentire just holds up a jaw of dark cloud swirling around inside. "I need a banishment. Also, your friend is stalking one of mine."

Dusk blinks frozen. "Well. Good luck on your date," Barb quickly says, walking off happy her brother got a good looking mare…if she isn't a prostitute.

Dusk drones dumbly as he tries to catch his voice before a muffled screech came from the bottle and made him stop and peer closer to it. "Huh. Simple demon. I can do that," he says looking around inside. "Stay here," he says heading inside and the door closes before she hears things being thrown. "I know I placed a spell circle book here somewhere," she hears as she tilts her head. "Ah hah!" Dusk yells and the door opens again to him holding a book and some powder and a water bottle. "Let's go," he says walking past her before she follows.

"Is that the lousy prince I'm hearing about?" somepony asks a bit away and Sentire perks her ears toward them.

"The gay one?" another asks.

"Yeah." the first one confirms.

Sentire looks in their direction and they quickly notice her staring, making them walk off in their own separate directions. "Okay. This should be good," Dusk says as Sentire looks to him to see that he is on a grassless land as he waters the powder before using his magic to make a circle and draw shapes as he opens the book and traces the lines. "Place…whatever that is, in the middle and I'll handle the rest," Dusk instructs as he pre-reads the incantation carefully and Sentire walks over the lines and places the jar in it before jumping away next to him. "Okay," the next few lines coming from him sounded off as Sentire looks to him and understands some words coming from his voice, but the rest seem to talk in a different and level. Almost as if…her thoughts were cut short as the jar starts to glow along with the red circle, the cloud shrieking in, what she can describe, pain before it collapses on itself and the only thing left was a puff of smoke. "Okay. That should do it. That thing won't be coming back," Dusk says closing his book and looks to her. "You were with the asshole."

"He says you are not a good ruler," Sentire counters looking to him as well.

Dusk groans. "He is probably just angry at my teacher and thinks we are all bad. I already gave this lesson on zebras…though they are supposed to be…hum. Better ask Zicoro is he knows any good mares," he thinks to himself.

Sentire tilts her head. "Are you supposed to be what he says?"

"Wait. You said something about stalking your friend?" Dusk asks, trying to change the subject.

"Your friend stalking mine," Sentire corrects. "And yes. She has to be bothering him right now."

"Geez Rainbow," Dusk mutters.

"Rainbow. Such a strange name to give," Sentire thinks to herself out loud.

"Well it must be to do with her mane," Dusk says.

"Also, my friend wanted to know how your library never collapsed on itself," Sentire says.

"I wondered myself on the first day I moved in. And I never got an answer," Dusk says dryly before walking off to find Rainbow and the jackass with Sentire following.

* * *

"Why is it so hard to find somepony who sales steak in this town, right?" Trial asks the dog.

The dog barks and was starting to look around more frantically.

"Don't worry. You will get meat tonight, even if we have to go hunt something down for it," Trial says.

The dog barks happily and pants as everyone gives them a wide berth, hearing they wanted meat.

"At least the mayor wasn't cheap with the reward," Trial muttered as the dog walked with him.

The dog nods. 'Though she is good looking for someone so old.'

"Now then, where to look next?" Trial asks and next thing he knew, the dog was wagging his tail in front of a store with a griffon symbol on it. "In here?"

The dog barks happily and rushes inside, eliciting screams of terror.

Trial chuckles and walks in to find the dog leaning on the counter, looking at the many types of meat laid out before them.

"One of everything," Trial says walking up.

The griffon behind the counter could only stare at the large shadowy dog that looked demon like. "Right…" he says slowly moving away as he tries to pack all of the meat.

"See. I keep my promises boy," Trial says patting his head.

The dog pants happily with his tongue and licks his jaws as the griffon hurries to pack as he hears the dog's hunger before shoving them all into a bag and places it on the counter. "Here you go," he says quickly as he backs away from the dog salivating.

"Ok. Let's get back then you can try them one at a time," Trial says to the excited dog.

The dog barks and snatches the bag and pads happily out of the shop, the meat bag waving under his mouth as he walks in a happy trot.

"So you watch through the window instead of coming in?" Trial asks looking to the right as he walks out the door.

"Following the screams is always troubling," Rainbow says crossing her arms.

"Your village is too skittish. I wouldn't be surprised it they fainted at a bunny stampede," Trial says.

Rainbow blushes and coughs as she looks away.

"You're kidding, right?" Trial asks, raising his eyebrow underneath his full head scarf.

"Shut up," Rainbow says quickly.

"You ponies are beyond help," Trial says walking away.

"Hey! Asshole!" Rainbow yells flying after him.

Trial didn't respond as he walks with the dog.

"I'm talking to you!" Rainbow yells trying to fly in front of him.

"Then learn my name," Trial replies.

"You never told me," Rainbow shoots back.

"Earn the right," Trial says offhandedly.

Rainbow frowns. "Then how would I talk to you?"

"You don't unless it is work related," Trial says.

Rainbow groans as she scratches at her head. "You are a complete headache."

"The simple fact is I don't like your master," Trial says, freezing her and letting her know he had a very wrong idea about her and Dusk's relationship.

"He's not my master. I'm his friend. And he's a good guy," Rainbow defends.

"Yeah. Well royalty can never be trusted and when they are good, they are far too weak and become controlled," Trial says, sounding like he had first-hand knowledge.

"Want to tell that to my face? I would glad to give you a first-hand account of how I faced Lady Tirek," Dusk calls coming around a corner with Sentire behind him.

"And I would be happy to kill you," Trial says, sending a shiver down Dusk's spine.

Dusk frowns. "Go ahead. Let's see what you'reOMF!" Dusk yells as he sent into a wall.

"Were you talking tough? I couldn't tell," Trial says as the dog seemed to laugh.

Dusk growls as he pulls himself off the wall before stopping. "Come on," He says calmly.

"You fool. The truth of the matter is, if I wanted you dead, your head would roll on the ground instead being punched," Trial says.

"So why didn't you?" Dusk asks, patting down his robes.

"Do you really want to die that much?" Trial asks and Dusk's every instinct screamed at him if he says yes, he would die.

Dusk frowns and tries to keep his cool. "You do realize that your argument goes on two sides. One says I'm weak and not worth anyone's time. The other says I'm too high and mighty and don't care crap. Which do you want?"

"Or three, you are too naive to your own weakness and don't know what is really going on around the country. I would go with that for I saved your life once already killing that monster," Trial says.

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Is that it? Just because you have been around and can one up someone at a whim? You don't even know who I am? Do you?"

"I don't give a damn you little shit. I don't care about your status or your lineage! I live in the real world unlike you. Where the monsters are real and constantly every moment can be your last!" Trial yells, making Dusk shrink back in a bit of fear as no one had ever taken that tone with him or been that serious.

Dusk was still taken back before suddenly chuckling and then laughing as he doubles over in laughter. "You know, maybe I should kill you. It will be my twenty-seventh royalty I have killed." Trial says, freezing him cold as he knew Trial was completely serious now.

Dusk still let's a few chuckles through he tries the tricks on emotions like Solaris taught him. "No. It's the fact you say that monsters are real and every moment can be your last. This town, Ponyville, is nicknamed the disaster town. We get an attack every week."

"Tell me, how many have died then?" Trial asks, freezing Dusk again.

Dusk huffs. "None. Because I and friends and even some of the towns ponies always help deal with the problems personally. I would rather put my life on the line to protect my friends and family."

"Then you have no right to speak to me about such things. Come back after you have had to bury an entire village after discovering the aftermath of a monster swarm," Trial says darkly.

Dusk stops at that point as Trial walks off with the dog staying behind before walking over to Sentire and stands by her as they look to Dusk standing still and some of the ponies around them listening in, mutter about themselves. "What's your name?" Sentire asks, trying to figure out the sides here once and for all.

"Dusk. Dusk Shine," Dusk manages, not sure how to feel about what he was just told.

Sentire tilts her head and places a hand on his shoulder before turning his head toward her. "The words you spoke. You are connected to something. This land is different than whatever he spoke about on my travels. I think he just needs time. Please don't take the words too harshly. He probably had a hard past," she says, seeing a white speck pass by in his eyes.

The dog moans and nudges her, causing her to see the packaged meat in its bag.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But I must feed him. Please…if you have these friends of which you speak, go to them. It might help or it might not, but you will have some form of help," Sentire says before walking off with the dog to find a spot to eat.

* * *

"He challenged you in broad daylight like that?" Leandra asks shocked.

"Yeah. That type, this country is doomed. Let's do our job quick and get out before we are hired to assassinate the royal family like the last civil war," Trial says, getting Leandra to nod as they sit in the vacant house they were assigned to be their barracks.

Leandra sighs. "Hard to believe there's another prince. Damn. And he said this place gets attacked every week?"

"I doubt it is anything big. These ponies consider a bunny stampede an attack," Trial says.

Leandra sweatdrops. "Okay. That's just stupid…and weak."

"I know. When this contract to guard the village for the mayor is over, let's get out of here before she can renew it," Trial says.

Leandra nods and stretches. "Guess so. When do you think this so-called weekly attack comes in?"

"The Razor boar was the weekly attack for a while," Trial says now counting their money they received.

Leandra sighs. "Well…what are we going to do once we're off the country?"

"How about we go see the boss? It has been awhile," Trail asks.

"You really want to the ruler who tried to kill us and send us on ordered kills?" Leandra asks.

"You know who I mean. The one who ran our unit back then," Trial says.

"You think she's still in the same spot?" Leandra asks.

"She is a high ranking member of the republic," Trial reminds.

"Then let's go. I think she can easily get us out," Leandra says.

"Yeah. Once all our business here is settled, we will be off," Trial says.

Leandra sighs. "By the way, is our contract with that mare still up?"

"Job not finished with her yet," Trial informs, putting all the money into a bag that should have been too small for it all.

"Let's go…or would you rather face another jab at that prince?" Leandra asks getting up and stretching.

"Contract with the mayor and when we make a contract, we see it through. Besides you are already scouting for mares to seduce," Trial says.

"Got to give it to them. They know how to make great bodies to enjoy," Leandra says happily.

"Like the ass of the one that was following me," Trial says.

Leandra hums. "Too lean."

"We both know that you would change that if you got your claws on her," Trial says.

Leandra grins as she flexes her claws at him. "I know other things I have grabbed onto."

"Oh shut it. We both want it and yet can't have it. Especially here," Trial says rolling his eyes amused.

"I can still sleep in your bed," Leandra teases.

"And tease me, yes. But nothing else…still want to try something and can't," Trial says longingly.

"What is stopping y…" Leandra stops when Sentire enters.

Sentire looks between the both of them and the little sack of gold on the table. "You found a little home."

"The mayor hired us to guard the town for a few months. Apparently, fine print, this vacant house is to be our barracks," Trial says.

Sentire hums. "You said many things."

"Yes. Mostly about his master, the genocide king as we like to call him. The fool has shown me just how inexperienced he is," Trial says.

"Is he or are you?" Sentire questions.

"When he has never even seen a dead body, he is green. He could have dealt with the Razor that has been here for weeks, but he didn't. Lack of involvement or possibly care on his part," Trial points out.

"And yet you have seen these lands. You speak as though there are monsters every five steps," Sentire points out.

"There are. The most dangerous kind. Pony kind," Trial says darkly.

Sentire stares at him. "So I am a danger? A thing you would kill for nothing?"

"No. You are a client, but if you turn evil, yes," Trial says.

"And what do you define as evil?" Sentire asks.

"Those who knowingly do harm to others, be it directly or indirectly murdering somepony, making others suffer for one of their own profits," Trial says bluntly.

"And what if you kill one to save a thousand?" Sentire questions, using the same ones that the gods asked her upon her teachings.

"It is still an act of evil, even if it is down for the sake of good," Trial informs.

"Then you doomed a thousand and, thereby, condemning yourself as the evil one. Where does the line be drawn for yourself and not others?" Sentire asks raising an eyebrow.

"Not saying don't do it, but you need to learn the ramifications of what you are doing," Trial informs.

"I do," Sentire says hard as Leandra could only watch between the two of them.

"Then you know I am also considered evil. I have killed countless," Trial says bluntly.

"So kill yourself," Sentire declares. "You want to rid the world of evil. What about yourself?"

"Then who will do the dirty work that needs to be done?" Trial says unfazed, taking her aback. "I'm not some grand idealist who thinks he can fix the world. No, I am more like a clean up pony. I get rid of the trash and dangerous wildlife so no one else has to," Trial says.

"I'm the balancer," Sentire says nodding her head to the dog who is now lounging on a couch, watching them.

"And what do you balance? Can you save the starving in the streets? Can you cure the incurable? Can you bring back the dead?" Trial asks.

"I'm part of the grand problems. Not everything can be there at once. I take care of the gods, spirits, and artifacts. Like these," she says holding up a chess piece they had. "One of the gods lost it," she says before tossing it to the dog who snaps it up.

"I don't care. The gods are worthless," Trial says.

"Then I guess my scythe is too and I am worthless and should never have beaten you," Sentire counters.

"No. They are worthless because they don't give a damn or can't help. That is the long and simple of it," Trial says.

"Then they would have let me die!" Sentire finally yells.

"And how many did they?" Trial asks, freezing her.

Sentire stares at him before huffing and walking off to a random room. Leandra hums as she watches her leave down the hall. "Well…that's something."

"And how," they hear behind them.

"She is also ignorant of the world. Maybe over time, she will lose that naivety like I did," Trial says.

"Yes. See the world through your bloodstained eyes. Watching the world burn under its own life and fire," they hear the same voice behind them.

"At least my eyes are open dog," Trial says.

The dog laughs deeply and looks to him. "The gods did save her. She was a foal, all alone when we all found her. She couldn't survive another night without us. You speak of the sick and dying. Yet we see them every day. Their place of death or rotting flesh burning into our eyes. Yet nothing we can do will stop the main source. The problem doesn't lie with us. It lies with all of you."

"I know that all too well," Trial says unfazed, shutting even the dog up at that.

"You heart has been darkened by an event. One that has left a scar on your mind and soul," the dog concludes.

"I experienced a revolution in one of the most corrupt countries ever and I am glad I burnt it away," Trial informs.

"Was it worth it?" the dog asks.

"Ask the graves of the fallen and of the those who couldn't be saved and see what their answer is," Trial says going out for the start of the night patrol of their guard duty.

The dog slowly looks to Leandra as the door closes behind him. "Hearts and souls can be mended," he says before getting up and walks to where Sentire went.

'Great, a talking dog,' Leandra thinks not happy.


	4. C-Blocked

"Tell me, why we are doing this?" Rainbow whines.

"Because a good herbal bath is good for injuries, the coat, tail, and mane," Octavia says.

"Yeah. Come on Dashie. You want to impress Lockheed, right?" Vinyl asks.

"Of course I do. But a bath like this? Really?" Rainbow complains.

"I'm sorry, but there is only one bath not full and is occupied. Are you ok with bathing with a stallion?" a spa mare asks walking up.

"I should have expected this with how it is the first day. What do you two think?" Octavia asks.

"As long as it's Lockheed," Rainbow says.

"The Wonderbolts are not here," the spa mare says.

"Aww," Rainbow moans. "Then who?"

"The customer prefers to remain anonymous," the spa mare says.

"Well seeing as we had to come back four hours later, I say we join him. I mean it's not like we will be naked or anything," Vinyl says nonchalantly.

"You do realize we sometimes don't wear clothes," Octavia says as they walk to the bath.

"Meh," Vinyl says as they are lead to the changing room. Half way through the changing, Rainbow notices a familiar coat on the coat stand.

Rainbow hums as she looks closer.

"What is it Dash?" Vinyl asks.

Rainbow lifts up the coat. "I've seen this before."

"Oh, on who?" Octavia asks as Rainbow remembers who.

"That bastard who talk down Dusk," She says bitterly.

"Come on. Let's get in there," Vinyl says pushing the bikini clad mare towards the bath's door.

"Actually, I will get to see what he looks like this time," Rainbow says as the thought occurred to her.

"Oh. Thinking of a hot bod?" Vinyl asks teasingly.

"Vinyl, don't embarrass me or make this awkward," Octavia instructs before opening the door to the very thick steam filled room.

"Hey, buddy, you in here?" Rainbow asks frowning.

The outline of a pony didn't say anything and just sits in the bath.

"I know it's you," Rainbow says watching him as Vinyl and Octavia gets in.

"I would rather just sit in silence. So just pretend I am not here," Trial says hidden in the steam.

Rainbow scoffs. "Still the same. Can't wait till you leave."

"Same here, but along with that payment for the razor boar was a contract to become a part of the town's guards for a few months in the fine print so I am stuck here," Trial says miffed.

"Are you the one who talked off Dusk?" Vinyl asks.

"Who?" Trial asks annoyed.

"Octavia, where are you?" Rainbow asks.

"One moment. Trying to find the fan switch," Octavia says.

Rainbow held a frown as they hear being turned on and then the stream being lifted and blown away to show a light blue coated stallion with several scars all over his body including one running over his left eye with a black mane and tail sitting at the edge of the tub. "Damn," Vinyl says quietly.

Trial didn't lose his sour look as he looks around before sinking more into the water.

"Hey. At least we are noticing you than ignoring you as you say," Rainbow argues.

"I would prefer it," Trial says.

"Oh my, you must be here for it is good for healing," Octavia says climbing in.

Trial cracks open an eye at her. "No. Just here to relax."

"Damn, we got us a fine specimen here," Vinyl comments smirking.

Trial cracks open another eye. "If by fine, you mean killer, then yes."

"Rainbow, how could you keep such a stud from the rest of Ponyville?" Vinyl asks accusingly.

"Shut up. He dissed my friend. I wouldn't let that go," Rainbow says crossing her arms.

"And I stand by it," Trial says coldly.

"Well then maybe you leave or at least apologize," Rainbow says rolling her eyes.

"I don't apologize for speaking the truth," Trial says.

"Please let's not be hostile. We all came here to relax," Octavia pleads.

"I don't think I can when one of us talks that way about my friend," Rainbow says bitterly.

Trial says nothing and closes his eyes again and starts blocking them out and slowly sinks further into the bath where his nose is barely above the water.

"Well…he's exactly as you say he is Rainbow," Octavia says trying to relax against the edge.

"Go hug him Rainbow," Vinyl instructs.

"Excuse me?" Rainbow asks sharply looking to her.

"He is hiding any pain he has," Vinyl informs.

Rainbow growls to herself before slowly looking to him trying to ignore them.

"How can you tell Vinyl?" Octavia asks.

Vinyl looks to her and her eyes flash red as she taps her nose. "The nose knows."

"Why do I have to do this?" Rainbow grumbled.

"You know him more," Octavia says as they move away.

"And," Vinyl stops as the moment Rainbow wraps her arms around him, he tensed up greatly.

"There. Happy?" Rainbow asks not enjoying this.

"Rainbow, he isn't moving," Vinyl points out.

Rainbow looks to him to find not even breathing as his eyes were now wide open.

"Did you kill him?" Vinyl asks.

"No!" Rainbow hastily yells.

Octavia hums as she reaches over and pokes him a few times before placing her fingers on his neck. "Still got a pulse. At least they won't charge you for murder…and Dusk won't have to pull a favor," she adds as an afterthought.

"Have to be pretty big. But as a big hero, I'm sure I got sympathy on my side," Rainbow says smirking before knocking Trial's head. "Wonder if he's sleeping."

* * *

Dusk frowns as he sat at his desk, reading through some books. "If you're moopy about what he said, get over it," Barb says walking in as she stirs some kind of dough in a bowl.

"Can't. He really meant those things and he stands by them. I have to show we're different than whatever he saw. Funnily enough, I don't even know my own lineage at all. I just know my parents," he says scratching his head in thought.

Barb shrugs. "True. You never really bothered to learn about it. But then again, you did go out into the libraries all the time. I remember having to help you sneak into the restricted section of the Canterlot Library just to get a book on more advanced spells," she says flicking the mixing spoon around.

"I was finished and learned the current ones we had at the time," Dusk says flipping a page.

"So…how was the date?" Barb asks smirking.

"Wasn't a date. It was a banishment," Dusk corrects looking to her. "And I'm trying to find out what that thing was. It wasn't anything we have faced, that's for sure," he says closing the book and grabs another one before opening it. "High and mighty my flank. I don't think or act that way."

"You sort of do," Barb says, making him look at her. "You live in this place that's fit for a hundred ponies, even more, to live in. Whatever thoughts he might have, it looks like it's generalized all over…wonder what he thinks of somepony who has to many bits?" she thinks to herself as she looks to the side at her bag of gems stashed all over the castle.

"Gems are expensive. But if he calls you out, I'm punching him," Dusk declares before going back to his book.

Barb smiles. "Thanks, bro. Now then, cookies, right?"

"Yeah. Good old chocolate chiOH MY SOLARIS!" Dusk yells suddenly as he facepalms. "I am treating you like a servant and being high and mighty!"

Barb sighs as she looks at him with pity. "Dusk," she says and sees Dusk muttering to himself. "Dusk!" she calls and catches his attention. "I am cooking because I am your number one assistant. Not a servant. And two, you can't cook a day in your life," she says dryly at the end.

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Name one…"

"You blew up Solaris's personal kitchen," Barb says with the same dry tone.

Dusk slouches. "Nopony told me he had a setting for the sun."

Barb rolls her eyes. "And three, you're my big bro. I'm always happy to help you out…even if it is taking over the world. You going to take the title of Overlord if you do that?" she asks giggling.

"And you keep trying to talk me into paying for a spa date for you," Dusk reminds.

"And lava. Lava baths are cool," Barb says remembering when she traveled to the dragon lands.

* * *

"He still hasn't moved," Vinyl says.

Octavia checks his pulse again and sighs in relief. "And he's still alive. Thank goodness. Must be very tired."

"Oh, Rainbow did something to put him in a catatonic state," Vinyl points out.

Rainbow crosses her arms. "I have not. I haven't really bothered him that much."

"So how is he?" Vinyl asks smirking.

"A jerk," Rainbow says simply.

"I mean you got to feel him up a bit. So how is he?" Vinyl inquired again, making Rainbow blush.

"Vinyl!" Rainbow hissed.

"Well?" Vinyl says leaning back and relaxes against the edge.

Rainbow frowns at her before sighing, "He's good…almost like an athlete."

"Oh, how good?" Vinyl says, her smirk growing.

Rainbow blushes. "Very."

"Oh. So I'll try for him if you won't," Vinyl says, making Rainbow stutter.

"S-stay out of this!" Rainbow declares blushing red.

"Oh, she is interested," Vinyl says smirking.

"Shut up!" Rainbow yells, trying to hide her blush by going underwater.

Suddenly, Trial raises out of the water and starts to get out.

"I'm sorry. Are we bothering you?" Octavia asks, trying to play peace.

"No. Being in it any longer would start to hurt my health," Trial informs.

"How could water hurt you that bad?" Vinyl asks bashly.

"It's the strong herbs in the bath. Too much soaking in them would overwhelm your body," Trial informs.

"You seem to know your herbs well," Octavia says intrigued at what he knows.

"I had a friend who is no longer around to teach me," Trial says walking off.

A moment of silence hits the room. "Well that's a bummer," Vinyl says somewhat bored.

"What did he mean by no longer around?" Rainbow asks.

"Maybe he lost his teacher a long time ago," Octavia says trying to understand his attitude.

"The one is dead," Vinyl says bluntly.

"Yes. Dead. Which is what I am saying," Octavia says dryly.

"Oh," Rainbow says in realization.

Octavia sighs. "Anyways, maybe we should take it easy…and keep the princes away from him…and maybe the nobles. He probably shouldn't know who I am."

* * *

"Take off Leandra. It's my shift," Trial says.

Leandra looks to him as she sits on the roof. "Sure. Night," she says jumping off and walks back to their temporary home.

Trial says nothing as the sun starts to set and some ponies were bringing in a harvest of apples.

"Hi," a cheery voice says behind him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Guard duty," Trail says, not turning around.

"Oh. I can guard too. I learned from Barb," the voice says before clattering was heard and it settles next to him in a form of heavy knight armor. "I am ready to be a stone face guard," the pink stallion says cheerfully before shutting up and sitting straight.

Trial says nothing as they watch until the silence was broken by heavy breathing coming from the heavy armor helmet. "How do the royal guards do this? It's stuffy," he says and takes off his helmet, letting his mane poof back up.

Trial says nothing as the ponies hauling apples enter.

The pink stallion slowly leans over. "So? What's your name?"

Trial says nothing as the stallion waves up at them.

"Hi, guys. How are you?" the pink stallion calls back as he waves.

"Berry, what in tarnation you doin up there?" the stallion calls.

"Meeting the new guy," Berry says pointing to Trial. "What's your name, my good sir?"

Trial says nothing as he keeps watch.

"Come on. Everypony has a name. Even Death," Berry says cheerfully.

Trial continues to sit there in silence as time passes and Berry constantly changed sitting positions. "This is so boring," Berry complains.

Trial still says nothing as he kept staring.

"No wonder ponies don't like you. You don't open up," Berry says finally getting off the roof and walks off yawning.

Trial doesn't respond as he kept watching. "Berry, what are you doing?" a pony asks.

"Trying to get Mr. Grumpy Pants to talk," Berry says pointing behind him. "Oh well. There is always tomorrow," he says cheerfully.

"Berry, those who are on guard duty are not allowed to talk," the pony says.

"OH!" Berry calls. "I'll see you when you're not on guard duty!" he calls waving to Trial.

Trial made a small wave of his hand but didn't divert this gaze.

"See ya buddy!" Berry calls hopping off.

"Timberwolf sighted," Trial says grabbing the bow hanging from the guard post. "Sixteen km," Trial says before firing.

* * *

Dusk sighs as he packs up the books onto the shelf. "Damn. Nothing," he says looking at the exhaustive creature and spirit books.

"It's a wombat Dusk," Barb says looking at the creature in the glass case.

Dusk leans over. "I'm talking about what that mare brought in. Not…that thing. Besides, you wanted a pet, here it is. Make sure to feed him."

"Her," Barb corrects.

Dusk waves her off dismissively and walks by her and watches as she places her hand on the glass and the wombat growls almost silently as his eyes trail downward before shaking his head. 'Sister. She is a sister,' he thinks to himself as he walks off.

"Dusk," Berry says hopping in.

Dusk sighs. "Yes, Berry?"

"I heard you couldn't identify a wombat so I brought you this," Berry says holding up 'My First Animal Book.'

Dusk frowns and his eye twitches. "Thanks…Berry," he says through clenched teeth as he takes it.

"Also, I brought him an exercising wheel," Berry says pulling one out.

"Thanks, Berry," Barb says taking it and starts to fit it into the large cage.

"Also, we have a new guard for the town," Berry informs.

Dusk sighs as he rubs his head. "Who?"

"He wouldn't say. He just sat in the watch tower motionlessly and watched," Berry says shrugging.

Dusk shakes his head. "We need to figure these guys out."

"Sounds like your sister when she was on watch," Barb reminds.

Dusk sighs. "At least she's family and not a stone asshole. Where did these guys come from?"

"Dusk is salty because he lost, isn't he?" Berry asks.

"And insulted," Barb adds.

"Got it. Dusk's ego is bruised and is pouty," Berry says.

Barb smirks. "Let's take him out on a night on the town. Maybe…a little stripping?"

Berry grins. "Yep. Let's go," he says taking one of Dusk's arm.

"I protest…" Dusk starts.

"Enjoy," Barb says taking his other arm and they both drag him off into the town.

* * *

"I hate you guys," Dusk grumbles as Berry and Barb laugh on each side of him and they give a toast to each other with their simple bottles of water as Barb is treated with some gems.

"Come on Dusky, you need to feel some mares other than me," Barb says eating away. "Besides, they got dragon dancers if you like me that much," She says with her mouth full.

"Yeah, Dusk. I go to this place all the time and all the dancers are nice. I even make sure they all get their birthday dancing in on time," Berry states as he sips away and whistles to the dancers on stage.

Dusk punches the bridge between his eyes as the dancing went on and Barb whistles beside him. "Give my brother here a good dance," Barb says.

Dusk looks up to see, "You?" he asks seeing the pink mare here in her usual clothes. Does she ever change clothes?

Sentire sighs. "I wonder what was so popular about this place. Mortals seem to enjoy pleasure and flesh that much, but doesn't seem to act on it out in the open if accepted so freely here."

Dusk blinks as he slowly blushes and both Berry and Barb slide away from him on the couch. "Um…well…it's…somewhat private here," he studders as Sentire sits by him and makes him blush more as he looks over her gifted body.

Sentire hums. "Do you think of me as them?"

Dusk gulps fearfully as he had seen her when using a scythe and fears she might use it on him. "Well…um…at first…not so much now," he admits.

Sentire nods and looks to him. "You are not what he says."

Now Dusk becomes agitated hearing that. "I am never what he says. Ever. The day I become that is the day I turn in my prince status and die alone," he declares.

Sentire nods and looks back to the crowd. "Seems one of my traveling companions is here," she says before hearing the voice.

"Woo hoo! Go for it girl!" they hear the lion looking pony cheer in the middle of the seats.

Sentire sighs. "I don't know what to think anymore, but I am trusting them less and less. They insulted those who saved me," she says bringing her head down.

"And who did that?" Dusk asks a bit worried.

Sentire looks to him. "The same gods he says that don't give a damn about the mortal world."

Dusk stares at her before sighing and saying, "I doubt there will be a way to change his mind," he says looking to the crowd as they both don't notice Berry and Barb leaving for the bar.

Sentire shakes her head. "He will never trust gods, spirits, or even agents of them. I don't think anyone can change his mind."

Dusk shakes his head as well as he leans back into the seat with her. "Who are you by the way?"

Sentire slowly looks to him. "They have given me the name Sentire Vita. They say it's supposed to be a strong name."

Dusk smiles a bit. "It's a good one. I admit."

Sentire slowly smiles as she finally got some form of approval and understanding.

Barb smiles as the bartender fills their drinks. "Game, set, and match. Bro finally got a marefriend," she says as Berry nods and knocks back his drink.

Soon, a stallion came flying in.

Dusk and Sentire looks to see the stallion look around the place and sees Leandra relaxing and cheering in her seat and walks up to her. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes?" Leandra says cracking her knuckles.

The stallion grins. "How would you like to work here since you like it that much?"

"I'm here for the drinks and like I told the last one, I am not interested," Leandra says taking a drink.

"Aw come on. You got a great body. I'm sure you can pull a few bits around here. Some of the stallions here like exotic," he tries to persuade.

"Sorry, but know I already got someone," Leandra says.

"Who? I can pay you graciously," the stallion offers.

"The night shift guard for the town and it's not a question of money," Leandra informs taking the seventh shot.

"Then what is it?" The stallion asks, getting impatient.

"I already have a job," Leandra says, finishing the second bottle.

"And what is that because I would happily double it," the stallion says grinning to himself.

"I am a merc and my job is killing. So unless you want me overtime without pay, drop it," Leandra threatens.

"Hey. I can pull any mare here and they would happy with the bits I give them as pay. So now how about it? You dance, get paid, I get profits. Everyone wins," he tries again with a slight frown.

Leandra punches the stallion and he flies through the wall on the other end of the place. "There is your answer."

The stallion groans as he gets up. "Listen up youWHOA!" he yells as he lifted up in a magical aura.

"I'm sorry. Are you trying to solicit a job she doesn't want from that mare?" Dusk asks floating over the stallion to him.

"No sir," the owner says quickly as he remembers, along with the town, what he did with Lady Tirek.

Dusk hums. "Not buying it. I wonder if you did the same with the other dancers around here. Some look…official," he says looking to the non-pony dancers on stage as the whole place watches them. "Have you been targeting diplomats that have come here?"

"No, sir. I would never harm…relations with this country," he tries to defend as Dusk stares at him and kept holding up his hand covered in a magical aura.

"Yeah. Still not buying it. That comes when you are friends with the Element of Honesty," Dusk says before flicking his hands and sends him flying through the stone wall and outside the building. "Arrest him for now. He needs to see what the inside of a dungeon looks like. The assistant here can take over for that time," he says to the burly stallion at the door

"Um…I'm actually a diplomat," a zebra says on stage, holding up a hand.

Dusk's eye twitches. "Okay! That tears it. Barb!" he calls.

"Yeah?!" Barb calls back as she knocks back a shot.

"Get this place vetted, check the dancers, and put this place under the ownership of me, and make sure that the owner is sent to Canterlot for a trial," Dusk declares.

"With what guards?" Barb asks bluntly making Dusk groan as he knew he had to call the insulter.


	5. Game Life

"I hope Leandra is sleeping and not getting smashed at a tavern for her shift," Trial says.

"Excuse me?" a burly stallion asks walking up.

Trial says nothing as he acts like a professional guard.

"The prince wants you to arrest somepony. The owner of Hindleg," he says pointing behind him.

"Sorry, but my job is external threats. There has to be somepony who can handle it," Trial calls before shooting the bow again and within moments, another Timberwolf death howl was heard.

The burly stallion watches him before leaving back down and soon Trial heard loud grumbling as he sees, out of the corner of his eye, the idiot prince flying over with a stallion in a magical aura flying behind him towards the city in the distance.

"Too much reading into the fine print. All well and good, but what happens when something gets inside the town? External my flank," he hears above him as he kept flying.

Trail say nothing and points to a contract on one of the beams.

"Just shut up about it. Right now, I have to deal with this idiot. You can insult me when I get back," Dusk says, knowing that Trial had done something as he kept flying.

"Just throw him outside. I will take care of him," Trial says notching an arrow.

Dusk frowns. "It was done in the past like that, but not these days. I like fair and swift trials. Besides, the counties have to see where their diplomats were trapped at and makes sure nopony does this again."

"The guilty trying themselves. You really think your genocide king will let any of this become public?" Trial asks seriously.

Dusk's eyebrow twitches. "I literally have a sister who is a second ruler of the dragons. Trust me, I won't let this go quietly into the night. Besides, I heard Prince Artemis still remembers his old torture techniques and it is still night court up there," he says, making sure the stallion hears who whimpers.

"Leandra, what he do?" Trial asks looking at her.

"Held some diplomats as dancers and kept them here…oh. And tried to get me become a dancer as well…very forcibly," Leandra says walking up.

Trial quickly turns and fires at the stallion before Dusk puts his arm in front of him and catches the arrow into his arm. "Ah damn. That's smart," Dusk groans as he held the arrow lodged in his arm still.

"Know this. No matter how you get off. I will find you and no one will be able to identify you after I am finished," Trial informs making both Dusk and the stallion shiver in fear, thinking he was a demonic entity for a moment.

Dusk breathes out carefully as his foalsitter taught him. "Relax. Holding a diplomat is a life sentence. In fact, it hinges on death," Dusk informs before flying off with the stallion in tow as he felt the anger radiating off of Trial. 'Damn. Who is this guy?'

* * *

"So bored," Prince Artemis says as he drums his fingers on the throne as he listen to a budget proposal. "Need…"

"Prince Artemis," Dusk calls, shoving the doors open.

"Dusk!" Artemis says happily as he gets up and walks over before stopping dead cold at the sight of his arm. "Wha…what happened to you?" he asks slowly walking over and looking to the arrow and his wound.

Dusk holds a finger before snapping them and Artemis hears a grunt and looks to see a stallion on the ground. "To the dungeons. One life sentence for holding a diplomat," Dusk says to the guards at the door who quickly carry him off as Dusk looks back to Artemis. "Sorry. Had a little problem with some hired mercs. We really need royal guards in town."

Now Artemis holds up his finger and turns his head to the group on the carpet. "The court is over. Get out of here."

"But we…"

"Leave!" Artemis yells in the Royal Canterlot Voice, making them pack their things and scurry off before Artemis turns to Dusk and pulls the arrow out before starting to heal him with magic. "Now who is this merc?"

"I don't know the name. He tried to shoot him though and I took the arrow," Dusk explains.

Artemis smiles as he sees the wound healing up. "And that's a sign of a good prince. Don't worry. I shall see that this merc is brought to light and he shall learn discipline."

"He is more likely to kill any you send his way. He also keeps calling Solaris the genocide king," Dusk adds.

Artemis blinks and looks to him. "My brother? But…" he then thinks about it. "Come on," he says leading him away down the hall as he kept healing. "Something happened a few days before that made me question a lot. Now we shall see what fruit have ripened into existence here."

"My lord, something has happened," a lunar guard informs.

"What?" Artemis asks turning to him as Dusk fears the answer he knows is coming.

"Some solar guards came and dismissed us and released the prisoner before escorting him to a carriage and was driven away," the guard says.

Artemis's magic flares and grabs Dusk and starts walking down the hall heavily. "Not only does he have the nerve to hide anything about me after banishing me! He has the nerve to do it when I am back?!" he yells as the guards and maids step out of their way.

Dusk groans as the wound acts up and Artemis keeps pulling before stopping in front of a sun theme door. Artemis's magic flared.

"Brother!" Solaris hears as pieces of the door fly by his head as he eats away at his cake.

Dusk looks to Solaris a bit afraid. "Prince Solaris, I'm sorry for any trouble caused," Dusk tried to defend himself and then sighs in relief as Solaris finishes healing him.

"Quite all right. My younger brother is still hot tempered," Solaris says eating away calmly.

Artemis frowns. "You told your guards to take my prisoner just to set him free. Admit it!"

"Crime?" Solaris asks.

"You know what crime," Artemis yells.

Solaris hums. "Seems to me, you have been duped. I merely got up to catch a late night snack. If the crime is as big as your temper, I would never let them go. Let me guess, high ranking murder?"

"Higher." Dusk says.

"Diplomat?" Solaris asks.

"That section." Dusk confirms.

"Killing or foalnapping?" Solaris asks.

"You got it." Dusk says.

"Then I would never let him go. We pride ourselves on holding a title as a safe country," Solaris says before taking a bite.

"Then why did your guard release him and put him into a carriage out of the castle?" Artemis yells, not buying this.

"I don't know. If they did that, they either did it themselves or we have outsiders with closely fake armor," Solaris says shaking his head.

"Maybe I should have let that merc kill him," Dusk says conflicted.

Solaris's ears perked up at that and he puts his plate of cake down as the sticks the fork into it. "What merc?"

"One that the mayor hired to guard the town for a while," Dusk informs.

"Well, nothing wrong with that. Takes some weight off the guards of Ponyville's back," Solaris says.

"We have guards?" Dusk asks surprised.

"Noble houses. They…lobbied heavily. Plus, I don't think there is anything special beside a good merc just getting his pay," Solaris admits reaching for his cake.

"Brother, there is no noble houses in Ponyville," Artemis informs to Solaris' shock.

"What!?" Solaris calls.

"Yeah, I don't even have guards," Dusk says.

"I sent you some. You needed the guards for your new castle," Solaris says getting up.

"I never got any," Dusk informs.

Solaris groans and rubs his head. "Then we have a problem…how good is this merc?"

"Very and deadly," Dusk says rubbing at where his wound was.

Solaris sighs. "Brother, you know what to do."

Artemis frowns heavily before summoning a quill and parchment and starts to write in it as a bag of something appears beside him and gives them both to Dusk. "The bag is advanced payment," he says as he kept frowning at his brother.

"For?" Dusk asks confused.

"Payment for the prisoner's head and extra bonuses for each head of the imposters," Artemis says bitterly.

* * *

"Lord Solaris. Lord Artemis," a frantic guard calls running in.

"Yes?" they both ask as they sat in their thrones.

"We have found them," the guard says taking a deep breathe.

"Bring them in," Artemis says frowning.

"Well that is the thing. They were found in Duke Hesborn's residence and most were long dead," the guard says.

Both princes just stared at them as they slowly look to each other.

* * *

"Too easy," Trial says wiping his blade.

"I would bet. That prince you have been bad mouthing sure gave you a lot of gold for this," Leandra says.

"I didn't take his money," Trial says.

Leandra hums. "You know…he let every single dancer go. Now the business is just empty…for a bit. He's making openings for real employees."

"Don't go for it. We will be leaving soon," Trial reminds.

Leandra slouches. "Why do you ruin my vision?" she dramatizes.

"Because you are mine," Trial says checking his blade.

"So what now? We already killed five packs of Timberwolves, a rampaging hydra, and at midnight, our contract runs out. Should we leave tonight?" Leandra asks Sentire.

Sentire stares at them as she remembers what she learned from Dusk and tries to hold her tongue. "Tell me, will you kill gods and spirits given the chance?"

"Not our problem to deal with," Trial says.

Sentire slowly nods as she tries to decide. "We…we will leave," She says and makes the dog look to her as she barely stuttered since her youth.

"Very well," Trial says sheathing the blade.

Sentire sighs. "Let us rest for tonight and we shall go in the morning," she says getting up and goes to a bedroom.

"Then I will go on night duty then," Trial says getting up.

Leandra smirks. "Look sexy doing it."

* * *

The sun rose as ponies started getting up and Trial heads back as his shift had ended for the final time.

The door to his temporary house opens and Sentire comes out with two bag and shoves one into his hands as she walks past, making him grunt. "She's still a bit angry at you for not respecting her saviours," Leandra says coming out with her own bag.

"Hey. Where you guys off to?" Rainbow calls flying down, noticing them.

"Out of here. Contract is over and we are moving on," Trial says.

Rainbow frowns. "So that's it? Just up and leave?"

"What do you expect? It's not like we are locals or even of this country," Trial says.

"Who says you can't?" Rainbow asks.

"We are also not on good terms with your ruler after he tried to murder us instead of paying us for a job," Leandra adds.

Rainbow remembers that and clears her throat. "Um…yeah…"

"He's more likely to kill the entire town than anything if he discovers us here. So we are going. Don't take it personally. It is more for everybody's safety," Leandra says.

Rainbow blanches at that. "Now that is not true. He won't destroy an entire town just because."

"The one job we refused involved that," Trial says seriously.

Rainbow stops as they walk past her and the dog follows behind them carrying large sacks on its back

As they were making their way through town, they heard trumpets playing, obviously announcing someone important.

"Ah. Probably the idiot prince making something big. For him," Trial says as they kept walking and Sentire looks behind them to see.

"No," she says stopping and watching.

"Huh?" Trial asks stopping as, to his horror, Solaris came riding down on a chariot with guards in tow.

"Great. They have found us," Leandra says, unsheathing her claws.

"Calm down," Dusk says walking past.

"We will sneak away the first chance we get," Trial whispers to both, hoping to avoid the genocide king from ordering this town to be erased with it's inhabitants.

"Great. No guards," Solaris says looking around. "And we built those guard posts for a reason," He says getting off as the chariot landed.

"Prince Solaris. Good to see you," Dusk says walking up.

Solaris sighs. "Has the merc left already? The payment wasn't given."

Dusk looks sideways a bit. "Yeah. They already left town. Kinda didn't want the payment."

"Well I guess it can't be h…" Solaris stops, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Prince Solaris?" Dusk asks worried.

'Never forget,' Solaris thinks as Trial starts to walk away. 'It can be him. He's supposed to be dead… one of the executioners of my folly…how?' he thinks as he starts to become slightly fearful.

"Are you ok?" Dusk asks.

Solaris slowly shakes his head. "No. It can't be him," he says lowly as Trial and his group slowly walk off. "Stop!"

"Looks like we're fighting," Trial says putting his hands together as Leandra unsheathes her claws.

"Hold you two. Let's not be the ones to attack first," Sentire whispers to them.

They both glare at her as Solaris walks up to them.

Trial remains silent, ready to use his wires at a moment's notice.

"So…you lived?" Solaris seem to ask in disbelief.

"Despite your best attempt genocide king," Trial says.

Solaris slowly shakes his head. "It was for the good of the…"

"Good my flank! You ordered the massacre and destruction of one of your own settlements to make it look like you didn't order the assassination of a potential rebel army. Yes, potential they hadn't committed to it and were questioning it, except for the ringleader!" Trial shoots back.

Solaris quickly shakes his head and swipes his hand. "It's complicated. Everything with my family and what we had was complicated."

"So you don't even deny it," Trial says, making Solaris pale, remembering where he was.

"Prince…?" Dusk tries to ask, but couldn't finish as all the towns ponies gather.

"Even your other prince can't figure it out for his high life. You hid it so far and now the wounds are open. Let the blood wash over you and taint you again. For me, I am done. To Tartarus with you, just like every other corrupt ruler," Trial declared walking away again.

Solaris clenches his hands. "Of course they are corrupt. Because I let it happen. I let it happen and hid in my castle. The country was making a profit, it was safe as can be, there was no large attack such as that night with my brother. I thought…I thought it couldn't get any worse, but that was nearly a millennium ago!" Solaris calls, freezing Trial and Leandra in place as Trial's eyes flashed from side to side, trying to process that.

"Oh. Guess now that makes sense with their clothing and weapons," Sentire says looking them over closely now. "I thought something was wrong with the way he talked."

"Pardon?" Trial asks, looking to him.

Solaris sighs deeply. "The attack, the fight with my brother, the massacre…it was all a millennium ago. You have been labeled dead all that time…I just couldn't believe it…and me and my country has possibly paid for your lives for all those years," he says more calmly.

"…if you are going to think up a lie, then try a more believable one," Trial says.

Solari tries to speak. "It…"

"But that being said, it is too outrageous to be spat out in public unless true," Trial says.

Solaris stops as he watches him carefully as everypony looks between them to see who goes next.

"Originally we were leaving to avoid you massacring another village coming after us, but now we…" Trial stops, looking to Leandra who nods, "We leave to never return anywhere."

Solaris couldn't say much as he doesn't look at him. "If that is what you wish, so be it."

Trial and Leandra started walking again to the entrance.

Sentire raises an eyebrow as she watches then pass by her. "That's it?"

"Yes. There is no place for us in this world. We will go to join our comrades," Trial says.

"I can happily do that," Sentire says hefting her scythe over her shoulder.

"We have our own way," Trial says.

"Well then I guess you are breaking the deal we made with that game," Sentire reminds as she thumbs the chess piece.

"Huh?" Trial asks interested looking back.

Sentire keeps thumbing the chess piece in her hand in full view. "We made a deal."

"That we did. Alright, we are with you. Where to next?" Trial asks.

Sentire looks to them before looking to Solaris and everyone else as they watch. "We are going to find another artifact. One that might be causing trouble," She says looking to Solaris.

"So?" Trial asks, not getting what she was getting at.

"We are going to take care of it. Know any as you stayed in your castle all your life?" Sentire asks Solaris.

Solaris blinks a few times. "Stop. I know where this is headed," Solaris says frowning before starting to write something.

"Oh. You are leading us," Sentire says smirking a bit.

"No. I will help you. Just lay off the guilt trip," Solaris says moving further away as she was next to him leaning at him.

Dusk sighs as he rubs his head. "This is going to be a long recovery."

* * *

"And the reason we are in the middle of nowhere this far north freezing our tails off?" Leandra asks as Trial finished slashing the golem into pieces and grabs the cup.

"We are searching for the bow of delirium," Sentire says smirking.

"I am holding onto this till we get back to Ponyville," Trial says upset they made him fight the ice golem alone.

"You were the only one with a good weapon," Sentire says shrugging.

"Leandra has an artifact that literally makes her a pony lion hybrid," Trial says unhappy as they exit and not ten minutes later, somepony enters only to be disappointed.

* * *

"Come on. Let's get on with it," Leandra whines as they enter a tavern.

"We need to get some food and drinks first," Trial says.

"But we have enough," Leandra complains as she opens and shows her bag.

"Hot cooked meat," Trial simply says and Leandra pants happily with her tongue out. "Always works."

"Same here," Sentire says as the dog pants happily for better meat beside her.

Solaris scrowls as he stands behind them. "Hey, genocide king, get us something," Trial says smirking a bit.

"Why do I have to? I told you that I would lead you to the artifact," Solaris agures and Trial just flips an old gold coin around in his fingers. "Fine," he says walking to the bar to see if he can get something with a few free perks.

"Heh. Genocide king being like a servant. Still hate his ass, but I could get use to life like that," Trial says grinning.

"This is getting at me isn't it?" Solaris asks and only gets the smirk. "I hate you and myself for this."

"I quite like it," Sentire says sitting somewhere before suddenly knocking her head back and snores.

'And there's the power naps she use to do,' the dog thinks climbing into her lap and sits down as he watches the whole tavern.

"Wow. Talk about power napping," Leandra says sitting by them before leaning on the dog. "You should try this. He's like a warm pillow."

"So we will see you later," Trial says.

"Oh fudge it and try this," Leandra says happily as she nuzzles the dog's side. "So good."

"I'm good now," Sentire says suddenly waking up and looking alert. "And now," she says looking to the door to see a stallion walk in with heavy duty clothing that was scuffed and dirtied.

Trial looks over before he looks back to the bow and food that appears with a note saying that Solaris had head back to his castle.

"Oh you have to be kidding," Leandra says frowning. "Bastard can't even admit and stay."

Sentire raises an eyebrow as she takes the bow and looks it over. "At least we have it. His part is done and now he might have a lot to think about."

"Yeah. How to kill better," Trial says miffed that he left.

"Oh. Meat," Leandra says happily as she digs in and Sentire feeds the dog as the stallion that came in looks around before his eyes landed on them or rather what's on the table and walks over. "Incoming," Leandra whispers as she kept eating.

"May I help you?" Trial asks.

"Yes. That bow. Where did you get it?" the stallion asks.

"I think you know all too well from the tone," Trial says.

"Well I'm going to need it," the stallion says as Sentire grabs the bow and holds it up a bit over the dog.

"No," Sentire says before letting go and the dog eats the bow whole, leaving the stallion speechless. "It is fine. The bow hasn't been damaged."

"And what makes you think we will just give up the bow?" Trial asks seriously.

The stallion frowns. "Because it is a priceless artifacts. Not a weapon to be used by you."

"Like this?" Trial asks with Sentire reaching into the dog and takes out something before setting it on the table.

"That's…" the stallion starts.

"The gambling cup. The artifact that has the power to wager entire kingdoms on. Sentire, I have an idea." Trail says smirking under his scarf.

"Please tell us the rules." Sentire says as she pets the dog gently.

"Anything wagered is up for grabs. Say if he were to bet a part of his body, if he lost, he would lose it." Trial says.

The stallion frowns. "Yeah right."

"This is it's partner artifact," Trial says bringing out a golden scale. "This doesn't really have a name. It measures the value of the wager. So what you bet has to make it equal to what you want. So if he wants strong enough he is willing to bet something, should we let him?" Trial asks looking to Sentire as Leandra smirks.

Sentire hums. "I guess so. Does this work for you?" She asks looking to the stallion.

"If it means I get the artifact, then yes," the stallion says.

"Alright ,what is your name?" Trial asks.

"Daunting Deed," the stallion answers as they take in the sight of the olive green coat and black and gray bicolor mane and tail and sees that part of a compass is peeking out from under his pants.

"Alright Daunting, what will you wager?" Trail says putting the bow on the table and they all felt a shift and if they looked outside, they would have seen the snow frozen in the air as the scales magically shift to one side.

Daunting frowns as he digs around his pack before taking out a sack of gold and puts it on the table. Trial, seeing this, looks to the scales and sees it hadn't moved.

"Well?" Daunting asks.

"Scales say not the same value." Trial informs.

Daunting frowns and digs more into his pack and starts to take stuff out as they see keys, some ticket, a pocketbook, a real book, and then some trinkets. "Better?" Trial points back to the scales and Daunting sees they had moved, but not by much. He groans and dumps his pack onto the table. "I have nothing else."

"How about you take all of it back and bet your gender on this?" Leandra asks smirking, making Sentire look at her confused.

"What? You are kidding," Daunting says looking to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you try it and see?" Leandra says, her smirk growing wider as she takes a bite of her food.

Daunting growls before huffing. "Fine. I bet my gender."

Trial looks to the scales and sees they were instantly balanced. "Acceptable, but I go by a rule. You must be specific. Do you want to become a little school filly, a teenage mare, or a young adult mare if you lose?" Trial asks.

Daunting blinks. "What for?"

"Well it has to be specific," Trial says shrugging as he smirks behind his lips.

"Oh. Take school filly. You can make the schoolmare look sexy," Leandra says grinning.

"I mean like what did they call it?" Trial says snapping his fingers to try and remember before saying, "Oh, right. Grade school."

"Take it. I like to make you look very sexy," Leandra says chuckling deviously.

Daunting groans and rubs his head. "Fine. Anything to make you shut up."

"Ok then, I will play you in Blackjack first," Trial says getting a deck of cards and starts shuffling.

Daunting huffs as he sits down opposite of him. "Fine."

"Now you shuffle. Also, the moment I see you cheating, it is an automatic lose for you," Trial says.

Daunting growls to himself as he grabs the deck and starts to shuffle before placing it in the middle. "So who's dealing?"

"You can," Trial says sitting comfortably.

Daunting raises an eyebrow as he takes the deck and slides it over to him. "Okay," he says starting to lay out the cards.

Trial looks at his cards, puts them back, and keeps them face down. "Stand."

Daunting huffs and turns his cards over and sees he's low and adds one card…and busts out. "Damn."

"You lose. Now time to pay the bet," Trial says and before Daunting could even question how, he felt strange.

Daunting groans as he crosses his legs and glares at him. "What are you…?"

"I'm not doing anything. You bet something, so you lose it," Trial says.

Daunting groans as he bends over on the table as they watch as Daunting kept groaning in pain and placing his arms and hands over his lap. "It burns," he groans as he glares at them before he starts to shrink and become smaller and becomes almost half his size and his voice becomes higher and cracks a bit before it starts to let up and then stop. "It's…" he tries to say and realizes his voice and higher and more filly like before looking over himself and screams in shock as he tries to get up and overextended himself and falls over under the table. "Ow."

"Ah. Well the magic is powerful," Sentire says as the dog goes under before grabbing the scruff of the now filly's neck and brings her back up and places her back onto the seat. "This may be challenging now."

"It's not done," Trial says.

They watch as what use to be Daunting is now looking at his clothes as they shrink and starts to reform into something else and sees it becomes more formal and something they have seen at a school before it stops to show she is now wearing a school blouse with some frills around the short sleeves and a dark skirt that went halfway down to her knees. "She does look sexy even in that," Leandra says chuckling.

Trial hums. "What do you think the age became?"

Leandra hums as she measures her by her hands and then check her over as what was Daunting is whimpering a bit as it seems the pain threshold has decreased a little. "I would say…twelve," she says patting her back.

Trial looks up in thought. "Just of legal age. Strange. But then again, if by his words, he said grade school filly or rather agreed so maybe the first few thoughts were of this age…I wonder if I can relax with her?" he says taking the used cards away and puts them in a pile to the side.

"Change me back," Daunting says in a bit of a squeaky voice.

Trial shrugs. "Sorry. No can do. You wagered and lost and as such you are now the opposite gender of the age you specified, but tell you what, if the scales allow it, I will let you play another hand to get to choose again. You won't be turn back, but you can choose a different age group or can go through puberty again," Trial informs.

Daunting gulps cutely as the dog snickers to the side at her pup ways. "Okay…again."

Trial started shuffling before dealing. The card shown to Daunting was a jack of spades as Trial finished. Then both checked their cards. "Oh, before we start drawing new cards, how old are you?" Trial asks.

"Twelve," Daunting says immediately and stops. "Damn it," she says slouching her head.

"I will let you in on this artifact's power. You see, this artifact, in order to make sure a bet is honored, alters reality. So make sure you do your homework before weekend break ends today and school is tomorrow," Trial says quoting a few words he heard so young ponies her current age talk about.

"Yes sir. The fuck?!" Daunting yells slamming the table.

"Search your memories real quick," Trial instructs.

Daunting does as he says so and becomes confused. "But…two memories at the same time? And one a filly?"

"The same but different at the same time?" Trial asks.

"Yes, but…" Daunting tries to understand.

"It the artifact's power. You see, it was originally used by the gods when they were betting or settling disputes. It was given this power because say if one of them won mars from the other and didn't like the color and changed it, then us mortals would freak big time and to avoid that it alters reality so mars was always purple," Trial explained.

Daunting slams her hands on the table and was about to speak before recoiling slowly in pain as she brings up her hands. "Ow. This is not real!"

"And yet you are playing so you won't have to live through puberty again only as a mare," Trial reminds.

She gives a cute little pout and both Sentire and Leandra giggles at that face.

"Now that hit or stand?" Trial asks.

Daunting looks to her cards and picks them up to peek before putting them back down. "Hit me." Trail nods dealing her a card. She takes another peek at her cards and asks for the new card, "Hit me," she says nervously before Trial gives her a card.

"I call," Trial says flipping over his other card which is a nine.

"Yes!" She cheers as she sees her numbers are higher with a twenty.

"Before you start changing, what is your last memory?" Trial asks.

"Put into bed by my mom," She says and groans as she covers her mouth.

"If I had ended it there, then you would have woken up there and your life as a stallion would be as if a dream," Trial informs. Daunting frowns as she glares at him before he continues. "Now it is time. Now choose, a teenage mare or or a young adult mare," Trial instructs.

Daunting kept glaring at him as they can tell she's thinking before she goes wide-eyed and doubles over in pain. "She choose," Leandra says as Daunting starts to slowly grow in size before ending up a little short of the size she was before. And then her breasts and flank starts to grow outward and her hips wider as her mane and tail grows a bit and her clothing changes along with them becoming larger and fitting her form, making her look like a professor than anything. "Finally," She says panting as she stays doubled over.

"So how was your teenage mare life?" Trial asks.

"Oh great. I was able to have fun with everyone," Daunting says happily before slamming her head down on the table. "I am starting to hate that."

"So stallions, mares, or did you go for both?" Leandra asks.

"Both," Daunting says smiling as she brings her head up before bringing back down and slams it down on the table. "Damn."

"So married yet at this age?" Trial asks.

"Nope. Stop it!" Daunting yells starting to hate it.

"I'm curious now. What is your name now?" Trial asks.

"Daring Do. Would you quit it!" Daunting, now Daring, yells at him.

"So what now Daring? Do you end it now and live as a mare for the rest of your life or do you bet something else and go double or nothing?" Trial asks as Leandra sneaks up behind her and starts feeling up her breasts.

Daring eeps as Sentire looks to her own breasts and tries to do the same thing Leandra was doing. "Double. I want to be a guy again," Daring says trying to push Leandra away.

"How is she?" Trial asks looking to Leandra.

"Very big and very bountiful. She's a good catch. Come on. Make her do that bet," Leandra says grinning.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Trial asks.

Leandra hums and reaches down and squeezes her flank and makes her squeak. "Tch. Pitiful. It's small and firm," She says before giving a spank to her cutie mark and makes her squeak again.

"Alright. That is enough Leandra. So what are you willing to bet?" Trial asks.

Daring frowns as she looks to the bow being held by the dog in his jaws who seems to grin at her. "I…bet…I don't have it with me but I have a magical ring or said to be magical," She says.

Trial looks to the scales and see them balance again. "Accepted. This time, you choose the game."

"Alright, we will play dice," Daring says starting to get curious about his face.

"What kind of dice game?" Trial asks smirking a bit as Sentire passes him a few dice blocks.

"Chinchirorin. You know how to play it?" Daring asks.

"Quite well," Trial says.

"Good," Daring says taking a salad bowl and three of the dice from his side and puts them in the bowl. "Ready?"

"One roll or should we set a imaginary number of money and play for that much?" Trial asks.

"One roll," Daring says before frowning and orders, "And take that off."

"Alright. If you insist," Trial says before starting to remove his scarf and goggles.

Daring gulps as she sees his scared and chiseled face. "Um…lets play," she says looking down to her dice bowl and tries to not look up again.

"Mares first," Trial says.

Daring hums as she shakes the bowl around. "Good," she before bringing up the bowl and slams down into the table…as she also lands it on her finger and she moves a dice before pulling her finger out and shakes her hand. "Ow."

Trial say nothing and outstretches his hand and magic starts swirling above his outstretched hand and reality starts to bend and soon a silver ring with a clear crystal falls as reality fixes itself into it, making Daring's eyes go wide at the sight of it.

"One of the rules. Never get caught cheating. It is an automatic loss," Trial says pushing the bowl of dice away and not bothering to turn it over.

"But it was destroyed in the magma of the volcano the temple was built over," Daring says.

"Bends reality so if you were the last owner before it was destroyed, then you can wager it. The third rule, you can't bet what you don't own," Trial explains.

Daring frowns as she tries to think this through now. 'So this whole thing is real and it works…but…what can I bet now? I have nothing,' Daring say before betting anything that came to mind for the next few minutes until Leandra makes a suggestion.

"Why not bet that you either become his slave or eventually one of his wives?" Leandra says smirking, causing Daring to freeze.

Daring gulps as Trial seems to smirk and she sighs. "Fine."

"Which one?" Trial asks for clarification.

Daring frowns as she tries to think of it. "S…how would you treat me?"

"Not sure," Trial says before giving her a wink.

Daring blushes and recoils a bit at that and sighs as she looks away. "S…w…wife."

"Alright. Now what game?" Trial asks giving Sentire the ring to analyze to determine its powers.

Daring frowns. "A simple one," she says before holding up a coin. "A coin flip."

"Tails," Trials immediately says.

Daring gulps and flips the coin. 'Come on heads. Turn me back to a stallion,' Daring thinks and hopes.

Trials sighs as he gets up and walks over to her as the coin comes back down and lands on the table to start flipping in place before he places his hand on her head and the coin stops moving on the table. "Oh boy," Leandra says seeing it land on tails and Daring lowers her head in despair.

"You have one more shot at double or nothing. But at this point, the only thing you can bet is all your memories of being a stallion," Trial informs before walking and grabbing a bottle of booze from the counter.

Daring raises her hand and puts it on the table. "I bet my memories of a stallion."

"Not curious how I know this?" Trial asks opening the bottle.

"No. I just want this to be over," Daring says as she kept her head down.

"This isn't the first time we used it. When we encounter a slaver, we whip this thing out and start gambling with them," Trial informs as Sentire finishes analyzing the ring.

"This…allows one possess another and while they possess that one, they can make alterations to the body that last as long as they possess it," Sentire says placing the ring on the table.

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Leandra says taking it.

"Alright. So now Daring, my turn to choose. I choose chess. No more luck involved. Just a game of out thinking your opponent," Trial says pulling out a chess board from the nearby cupboard.

Daring looks up at him. "Let's just get this done."

"Alright king's pawn to e4," Trial says making the first move.

"So will she lose it all at once or piece by piece?" Sentire asks.

"Pawn to e5," Daring says.

"Pieces. It's that dangerous," Leandra answers.

"Pawn to f4. King's gambit," Trial says. 'And lose a piece,' Trial thinks as he watches her.

"Accepted. Pawn takes pawn," Daring says moving her pawn. 'He's got nothing on me.'

"Bishop to c4," Trial says. 'She is starting to wane.'

"A little aggressive. Queen to h4. Check," Daring says.

"Speaking of aggressive. King to f1," Trial says making his move.

"Pawn to b5," Daring says making Trial raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, I am curious. Bishop takes pawn," Trial says.

"Knight to f6," Daring says feeling some thoughts escape her.

"Knight to f3," Trial says putting the knight into a threatening position for Daring's queen.

"Queen to H6," Daring says withdrawing.

"Pawn to d3," Trial says.

"Knight to h5. Ha! Think about your choices carefully now," Daring says smugly.

"Knight to h4," Trial says after a moment of thought.

"Queen to g5. So you giving up your bishop at b5 or your knight at b4?" Daring asks moving her queen.

"Neither. Knight to f5," Trial says calmly.

"Pawn to c6. Left your bishop open," Daring chimes in, starting to have fun.

"Same for your knight. Pawn to g4," Trial says.

"Knight to f6," Daring says.

Trial taps his finger on the table a few times before making his move, "Rook to g1."

"Ha. pawn takes your bishop," Daring says taking the piece.

"Pawn to h4," Trial says.

"Queen to g6," Daring says moving her queen.

"Pawn to h5. Careful now," Trial instructs playfully.

"You're the one who lost his bishop. Queen to g5," Daring says.

"Queen to f3," Trial says.

"Oh, clever. Nearly trapped my queen there," Daring says standing up a bit but doing so made her feel the change in underwear. 'Ah great. Panties…frills…is he staring there?' she thinks looking to him and sees him staring at her intently as he sizes her up as an opponent and makes her blush. "Knight to g8," Daring says opening a way for her queen to escape as she sat back down.

"Bishop takes pawn," Trial says moving it to f4 and threatens the queen.

"Queen to f6," Daring says, retreating her queen again.

"Knight to c3," Trial says completely relaxed. "You have favored your queen quite greatly it seems."

"Don't get cocky. You're still one bishop down," Daring says accidently brushing her breast. 'Ah! Damn! The nerves were done too?! Come on!' she thinks blushing hard as Trial seemed to watch her with interest. 'Shut up.' "Bishop to b5," Daring says.

"Hum…I will need to consider," Trial says starting to stare at the board carefully.

'Idiot,' she thinks before gulping as she feels her hand brush up against her breasts again and feels that she is wearing a bra. 'Damn. That too…and it's lace. Ah great. Another thing for him to tease. When did I…?' she thinks and stops as she remembers rolling around with mares in high school. 'Damn. I guess I was very hornywhatamIsaying?!'

"After careful consideration, knight to d5," Trial finally says.

"Q…queen takes pawn at b2. So about the memories, what is up with them? I mean what decided them? Are they random or something?" Daring asks rubbing her legs together, wishing she had a pair of pants instead of a skirt.

"Huh…oh no. They are what you would have do if you were originally were born that way. Events and such would be the same, only with you, mare like. Bishop to d6," Trial says, making his move.

"Queen takes rook. Check," Daring says advancing again. 'So…the same…only a mare? So…this is…well…I guess I was a little horny as a colt in high school and college just never acted on it.'

"King to e2," Trial says calmly, even though he was in a bad position from the looks of it.

"What are you doing throwing the game? Bishop takes rook at g1," Daring says.

"Pawn to e5," Trial says.

"Really? I got my whole army practically baring down on your king and you are moving a pawn. Are you even trying anymore?" Daring asks in disbelief.

"Think about it," Trial says confidently making Daring adopt a thinking position.

'Well…he can try to move to two different sides…two different…two different choices to take…he may take the first and…go…in…' she thinks before quickly shaking her head. 'Great. Horneiness returning.' "Alright. I thought about it, knight to a6," Daring says, moving the knight.

"Knight takes pawn at g7. Check," Trial says taking out the pawn.

"Uh huh? King to d8," Daring says moving the piece out of harm's way.

"Queen to f6. Check," Trial says moving his queen up.

"And now my knight takes your queen at f6. You have no rooks, you are down to a single bishop. Too bad you wasted your time moving that pawn to…" Daring starts before her face starts to shift to one of horror as Trial's face shifted to a smirk. 'He got me. He got the escapes…he has me…' she thinks as Trial gets up and moves a piece as he walks to her. 'I can't win.'

"Bishop to e7. Checkmate," Trial says moving his bishop before flicking over her king piece and slowly reaches out and cups her cheek.

Daring stares in horror as she watches the piece fall. "I…I fell…" she says as she feels whatever thoughts as a stallion starts to drift away, leaving her frozen as she reaches out and only grabs onto Trial's cloak instead of her memories. "I…no…" she says lowering her head as Trial kept holding her face softly and turns her head to face him.

"So that is how it works, huh?" Leandra asks as Sentire had been explaining to her the ring's powers and how to work it.

"Yes. But let's wait until we are done here," Sentire warns.

"So you going to try for another double or nothing?" Trial asks.

"No. I'm done," Daring says trying to think of a way out of being his wife for a bit.

"You sure? Once you agree, the artifact will finalize it and you can never have it undone," Trial informs.

Daring nods and sniffs as she whimpers quietly.

"What was that?" Trial asks leaning in.

"I'm done," Daring sobs quietly as she closes her eyes to not stare at him.

"Before we deactivate it, look outside." Trial instructs.

Daring slowly looks to the window and opens her eyes to see nothing moving outside.

"While we played, time was frozen," Trial informs.

Daring keeps staring before Trial turns her head back to him. "This…whole time?"

"Yes, now have a drink. After all, you are now engaged," Trial says offering her the bottle.

Daring grabs the bottle and chugs it down as Trial was slightly surprised at her enthusiasm as the bowl starts to shimmer and time starts moving again and her clothing starts to glow and then change into something else as Trial watches with interest as her blouse changes into a small and tight vest and a green jacket while her skirt changes into small short shorts.

"So shall we celebrate?" Trial asks.

Daring pants as she lowers the bottle. "Celebrate?" She asks, her cheeks burning up and and blushing from the alcohol.

"Yeah, you're engaged now," Trial reminds.

Daring shoves the bottle at him. "Fuck you."

"Really? Just like that?" Trial asks, making Daring remember how long it had been since she slept with somepony and feels a chill run through her as her urges were still ignited.

"Yeah. Let's…let's go," Daring says swinging the bottle around.

Trial shakes his head as he grabs her arm and pulls her up, holding her as he walks away with her, leaving Sentire, Leandra, and the dog watching them leave. "Want to kiss?" Leandra asks grinning to Sentire.

"No thanks," Sentire says.

"Ok. Hey, one moment you two, I have an idea," Leandra says putting on the ring before the two turned around.

"What?" Sentire asks.

"I got an idea to make it more fun," Leandra says before disappearing and soon an aura surrounded Daring for a split second.

Sentire shakes her head and pats the dog's head. "We need to hide this stuff more and send it back," the dog whines and nods as they watch them leave.


	6. Claiming

Daring groans as she opens her eyes and sees herself in a bedroom with Trial. 'Hello? Can you hear me?' a voice in her head asks. 'If you can, look to the left at the stallion and blink three times quickly.'

Daring looks to Trial as he leads her inside and blinks three times.

'Ah, good. Try thinking something. Let's see if I can hear you,' Leandra thinks.

'The fuck…' Daring thinks.

'Ah good. I can hear you. Hi. I am Leandra and the stallion you are now engaged to is Trial Striker. Now remember that ring you bet?' Leandra asks.

'Ring?' She thinks as Trial pushes her slowly to the bed.

'You know the ring that was brought back into existence before you bet to become his wife?' Leandra reminds and Daring raised her hand, signaling wait.

'Yeah…what about it?' Daring asks as Trial looks at her curiously.

'Well I am using it to somewhat possess you. So while like this I can alter your body anyway you or I want until I leave. So tell me, how should we start this off?" Leandra asks, both inside her head and through her mouth, though Daring didn't notice the latter.

"Well I think we should start with simple kissing," Trial says in her ear as he steps behind her.

'So any fantasy…oh. What is this? Is this what you were like as a school filly? Ever wonder how it would be like that?' Leandra says in Daring's head as she still hasn't realized Trial was talking to her as this was happening.

"Daring, are you okay?" Trial asks as she hasn't answered back after a while.

"It's me in here as well Trial," Leandra says, her voice coming out of Daring's mouth.

"Well this ruins the mood," Trial says dryly.

'So how about it? Want to try as a school filly?' Leandra asks in her mind again.

'Wait…' Her thoughts were cut as she moans and Trial watches as her body assets seems to shrink a bit and her clothing change into a set of school clothing like last time. Only this time, knee high socks were placed on as well.

'Think about it. Your body must be so tight,' Leandra says.

Daring moans before trying to remember who was there with her. 'Wait…'

'Yes?' Leandra asks.

'Mo…more showing…' Daring let's through as she slowly looks to Trial as he smirks a bit.

'Oh, but he will soon undress you. So you have full control. I am going to sit back and enjoy the show and feeling and after round one, I will be open to a request,' Leandra informs.

Daring slowly reaches out to Trial and he grabs her hand. "Yes?" he asks, knowing what Leandra was doing.

"Well…someone is watching inside my head…so…shall we get started?" Daring asks smirking.

Trial smiles and pulls her to him and kisses her as he runs a hand over her school blouse and starts to undo the ties on the back before Daring pulls away and pulls the blouse off and resumes kissing him. Trial chuckles into the kiss as he grabs the heim of her skirt and pulls it down as he kept running his hands over her before they stop at her budding breasts and he ends the kiss to look down to see the training bra and panties. "Oh. Need to get out of those," he says pulling her to him and hugs her as he undoes the clasps and Daring slowly pushes the panties off before Trial pushes her onto the bed.

Daring blinks as she looks up to see Trial getting out of a shirt she recognizes as somewhat old and dirted, letting her see the chiseled chest and gulps at the sight, making him chuckle deeply at her reaction before leaning in and kisses her and starts to take off his pants. "More?" Daring asks into the kiss and Trial leans his head to the side and kisses along her jaw and moves to neck, making her moan as he pushes her onto the bed and climbs on top of her.

"There's the sexy body I know and love. Oops. Sorry," Leandra says through Daring and seems to let the movement reactions through as well.

Trial smiles and gives a small kiss as Daring reaches up and rubs her hands over him to wrap around him as she kisses back, leaving Trial to reach a hand up and squeeze one of her breasts and makes her moan. "Heh. Heh. Enjoying it my love?" Trial asks teasingly.

"Yes…" Daring moans as he kept squeezing her.

Trial hums as he gives a nip to her neck and makes her yelp quietly. "You seem to have gotten use to this. Now…have you ever been in bed with anyone?"

"Yes. Many mares," Daring says moaning as she seems lost a bit.

Trial grins. "No stallions?"

"None. I didn't want to ruin my school life," Daring admits as her face is still red and slightly drunk.

"Good mare," Trial praises as he runs his hands over her a bit.

"Please…take my flank first," Daring requests.

Trial raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? This is your first day with me my wife."

"Yes, take it first. That mare, Leandra, says this will only be round one," Daring says.

Trial rolls his eyes and looks to her eyes. "Quit giving her the surprise. It ruins it," he says and Leandra makes Daring stick out her tongue at him. "Cute little filly," he says before grabbing her arm and flips her over and pulls her flank to him. "Now, are you sure you want to be your first one?"

"Yes. It is how she sold this to me," Daring says smiling as she didn't bother looking back.

"Bad mare. You should be taking advice from me," Trial says and spanks her flank, making her moan loudly.

"Please…" Daring moans out as she pushes her flank back into him and feels the warm cock rubbing up against her flank. "PleASE!" She yells at the end as he pushes into her roughly.

'Oh, this feels great. Your flank like this is so tight,' Leandra thinks as Trial kept going.

Daring moans and leans down as she helps and pushes back more onto him. "More. More!"

Trial smiles as he reaches out and grabs one of her wing bases and thumbs it, making her moan as she lifts her head a bit to yell out. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you."

"Am I tight enough you tease?!" Both of them yell.

"Oh yeah. You are so tight and here is a reward," Trial informs.

"Re…" Daring stops as she became wide-eyed and gasps as she felt him cum into her and before pulling back and out of her. "So good," she moans falling onto the bed. "Again."

"In there or flip you?" Trial asks.

"Flip mWHOA!" She yells as Trial flips her over after grabbing her hip and grabs her hips and pulls her to him. "Fucking tease!"

"Now do you want me to do it or do you want to bounce yourself on me my little gold filly?" Trial teases.

Daring groans. "Bouncing here fucker. Lay down," she says getting up and crawls over him as he lays down. "Tease. Now you'll get what…you have been doing to me," Leandra says at the end and Trial raises an eyebrow. "You kept touching me and never really acted on it."

Trial smirked before entering her again, making her squeal and, before he started moving in and out, he started messing with her nipples.

Daring moans and tries to ignore what he is doing and glares down at him. "The fuck are you doing?" she moans as she grits her teeth.

"Stimulating them," Trial says as he starts moving.

Daring moans and grabs his hands as he kept pulling and pinching her nipples. "S…s…keep going," she moans finally as she pushes her chest toward him and leans down a little as she bounces her flank a little herself.

"Oh, so your budding breasts are that sensitive?" Trial asks speeding up.

"Yes! Keep going!" Daring yells gripping his shoulders hard before she felt it. The heat that entered her, making her moan in pleasure.

"How do you like that?" Trial asks.

'Oh. So that's what it's going to feel like. Can't wait until I get a turn,' Leandra says happily as Daring pants and moans quietly as she rolls off of him and lands beside him. "More…" Daring pants as she reaches a hand over him slowly.

'Easy girl. Time for round two,' Leandra says, reeling her back.

Trial sighs as he sits up and pulls her along with him. "So…where to next my love?" he asks stroking her cheek.

'I said I would let you choose. What is the second form?' Leandra asks.

Daring hums happily as she leans into the stroking. 'Can…can we…can we do a swimsuit?'

"Swimsuit? I don't know holy crap! That's a lot of sexy swimsuits, but what age?' Leandra cheers as she looks through her memories.

Daring smiles as she looks up to Trial. "Young," she says putting her hand over his.

'Like high school teenager?' Leandra asks as that word keeps popping up when she sees Daring doing a mare.

"Oh yeah," Daring says remembering the time she help out a mare in the locker room by the pool.

'Ok. Here we go,' Leandra says before making Daring get up and get off the bed before her clothes on the floor turned to smoke and flew to her.

Trial hums as he watches as it starts to form on her and makes a thin coating of smoke before it hardens to a single one piece of swimwear that hugs her tightly. "Oh. So that what's a swimwear is I'm guessing?" he asks as Daring turns to him. "Sexy."

"I think you forgot my body," Daring says as the swimwear seemed a little big for her.

'Hang on,' Leandra says as her body stops shrinking and then the swimwear shrinks down as well and hugs her tightly again.

"I'm still a school filly," Daring says facepalming.

'Oh come on. You are still sexy,' Leandra argues.

'I want to be a high school mare again," Daring says not budging.

'Fine,' Leandra says as Trial chuckles at their argument and Daring grows in size as the swimwear follows her, but now is two sizes too small. 'Payback.'

"Oh Trial, your wife wants to go again," Daring says climbing back in.

Trial grins as he pulls at the tight swimwear. "You sure? This seems a little snug."

"If you don't, I can always put this in a death grip," Daring says not too gently grabbing his dick.

Trail groans and holds his hands up. "Okay. What do you want?" he says in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Good boy. Now please me," Daring says as Leandra looked back through her memories for any of them where she didn't dominate the mare in high school.

'You deviant mare. You let them walk all over you,' Leandra says teasingly as Trail pulls her swimwear off her top and grabs her breasts and squeezes them, making her moan before going to town on her making her cum twice from the start.

"Oh, did the swim suit turn you on?" Trial asks.

Daring blabs as she had her tongue sticking out the whole time. "Gooooood…" she moans out.

"Now, are you ready?" Trial asks.

"Cutting time!" Leandra cheers through Daring and makes Trial sigh and sit up, letting Daring get up.

'You ready for final round?' Leandra asks.

"Yeah," Daring moans happily.

'Ok,' Leandra says as the swimsuit disappeared into smoke and wrapped around Daring and she returned to the form she started in with her same clothes as she grew up to her normal adult self.

Trial raises an eyebrow. "What's so special here?"

"Message the assets and find out," Leandra says.

Trial gets up and goes over to her and grabs onto her breasts from behind and massages them, making Daring moan as Trail kept it up before realizing that he is grabbing more than usual and looks to see them growing. "I like this one."

"What're you talking about?" Daring asks suppressing her moans.

"I don't think that bra of yours will be able to hold these much longer," Trial says.

Daring grits her teeth as she tries to hide her moans. "Ye…yeah right. They…they will…they will hold…" she stops as she grunts in slight pain and looks to see her large breasts straining her bra.

Trial smiles as he starts to undress her, staring with her jacket before moving on to her shirt. "Better?" Trial whispers into her ear.

"No…too tight," Daring moans.

"Alright," Trial says unhooking her bra immediately before pulling down her short shorts.

Daring sighs in relief as the bra falls to the ground. "That's better."

"So like your growing assets up here?" Trial asks cupping one, making sure not to massage it.

Daring nods in agreement as she shakes her chest slowly.

"Leandra, her cup size and is this the limit you are allowing as they feel near yours?" Trial asks.

"Yeah. They are the same as mine. Looks great on her huh?" Leandra asks smirking through Daring.

"Oh then let me try this," Trial says trying to milk her.

Daring moans happily as she pushes her chest out as he kept trying to milk her from behind. "More."

"Daring, on the bed," Trial says leading her that way.

Daring smiles as she lets herself be pushed toward the bed and gets on it as she lets her lace pantied flank shake around more in front of him.

"Alright, turn around," Trial instructs.

Daring looks back at him confused and turns herself around as she sits on her knees on the bed as she faces him.

Trial leans in and latches his mouth on one of her nipples and starts sucking while he keeps trying to milk the other with his hand.

Daring moans happily as she places a hand on his head and pushes him in more and smiles happily. "So good."

Leandra just lays back, enjoying it and screams out with Daring when he gets milk starting to flow.

Daring moans and looks down as her milk starts to stain both him and his hand. "So much…how…?"

"Ok. Now tell me, do you like have a nice tight flank?" Trial asks, knowing Leandra like slightly bigger.

Daring nods and grabs his hand. "Please."

"Alright," Trial says starting to massage her flank.

Daring sighs in relief and slowly looks down and feels herself leaning forward as her flank starts to grow in size. "How big do you want it?"

"This is good," Trial says before slapping it. Daring yelps and arches her back as she tries to get away from his hand. "Nope," he says grabbing her tail and keeps her there. "Now for round three. We taking that flank or going straight to the main course?" Trial asks, rubbing her moist lace panties.

Daring moans before grabbing his face and kisses him before trying to hug him. "You are taking me and you will enjoy it," she says before roughly tossing him into the bed and gets on top. "Stupid stallion."

'Oh, what is this?' Leandra asks as Daring removed her lace panties and tossed them away.

Trial smiles as he sits up a bit. "Are we going to do this every night or are you just needy tonight?"

"I'm not going to be dominated," Daring says before starting to impale herself on him.

"She liked to be dominated as a highschool mare, but now older and wiser, she wants to take the lead," Leandra says.

Trial hums as he places his hands on her hips. "Well? Bounce away."

Daring leans down and flicks his forehead. "I will decide mister," Daring informs.

"Yes ma'am," Trial says before slapping her flank lightly.

Daring squeaks and glares at him as she places her hands on his shoulders and starts to move slowly on him. "Don't hit me." Trial just smiles as he kept his hands on her hips and massages them gently, letting Daring moan as she grips his shoulders tight and kept bouncing. "I hate you so much."

"Yes, dear. Remember to check and see if you are pregnant in a few months," Leandra says in a bad impression of Trial through Darin's mouth.

"Oh shut up you two!" Daring yells as she clenches and actually makes Trial moan, making her smirk. "How's that feel?" she asks leering at him as she bends over him.

"Great my wife," Trial says, stroking her cheek once.

Daring grins as she is able to do this and keeps bouncing and gives her muscles a few clenches once in awhile and gives a hard thrust to him at that point. "Oh boy. So good," she moans shivering as Trial feels her hips tensing up.

"Are you ready?" Trial asks.

"I decide that and…" Daring grits her teeth. "Now you can release fucker."

Trial lets it go and pulls Daring into a kiss as it happens.

Daring moans into the kiss as she feels herself calm down and the high heat she had is now being doused completely as she pulls her head away. "Trial…?"

"Yes?" Trial asks as Daring's body starts returning to normal.

Daring didn't realize it at first, but felt her eyelids grow heavier and start to close. "Don't…don't…leave…me…" she says in almost a whisper as she falls into him and her head landing on his shoulder.

* * *

Leandra blinks as she opens her eyes and looks around to see the bar empty and nopony there before looking to her ring and takes it off. "This thing is wicked," she says before going to a temporary room of her own.

"I'll be taking that," the dog says snatching the ring away and swallows it.

Leandra frowns to him. "Hey. Give it back boy," she says holding out her hand.

The dog sticks his tongue out as he turns his head away from her. "No."

"Give it," Leandra says frowning more as she leans in.

"Okay," the dog says grinning before licking her face and walks off. "There you go. I gave. You didn't say what to give though," he says chuckling as he pushes his way into Sentire's room next door.

Leandra just pouts, losing her new toy.

She then hears the dog laughing through the door and pouts more as she stomps into her room. "Bitch."

"I heard that," the dog says laughing.

"Oh. No argument, huh?" Leandra calls trying to one up him.

* * *

"Here is another one of a strange event," Artemis says giving another line of papers.

Solaris frowns as he looks over the paper and checks the next one. "This is going too far."

"What is going on brother?" Artemis asks.

Solaris shakes his head and puts the papers down. "A mistake that I hoped that wouldn't come back."

"Tell me what it is," Artemis says sternly.

Solaris sighs. "I encountered ponies that shouldn't be alive. And they look exactly the same from a thousand years ago," Solaris informs.

Artemis raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Two mercenaries…the ones who refused to burn down that village," Solaris informs.

"And you placed an order to kill them for refusing and you are now regretting it," Artemis says crossing his arms.

"No one knows about that and I spent a good long time rewriting a few memories as knowing they had ponies from a thousand years ago wouldn't help matters as ponies start asking questions like can we go back in time and change something," Solaris says.

"That does make sense. But who did you force?" Artemis asks tapping the table a bit.

"Most of the town was there to listen. All in a day's work," Solaris says.

"And now crimes against nature. The rules we have agreed to. When did you stop being a tyrant?" Artemis asks huffing.

"Oh, you had a better idea?" Solaris questions, making Artemis look sheepish there.

"Well…there are always simply talking," Artemis says.

"ABOUT FREAKING TIME TRAVEL! WE AGREED TO NEVER LET THAT EVEN CROSS OUR SUBJECTS MINDS AND ERASE IT IF IT DID!" Solaris says in his Canterlot voice and Artemis was pinned to the wall by it the entire time.

"Ow," Artemis drones out.

"Now do you recall little brother?" Solaris asks.

"No need to say more," Artemis says pushing himself off the wall.

"Now then. This one mentions possible dark magic and other warriors dressed in ancient armor. What do you think that means knowing we already have ponies from the past being displaced?" Solaris asks.

Artemis groans as he rubs his head. "That means somepony is meddling with the time stream."

"Or something…I am thinking of hiring the mercenaries to investigate a few of these, but they are not the most happy with me…but you," Solaris says smirking.

Artemis frowns. "What are you thinking?"

"You can hire them no problem," Solaris says smirking.

"You want me to do your dirty work?" Artemis asks scowling.

"No. I want you to be the one to hire them as they won't take the money or job if I offer it," Solaris informs.

Artemis raises an eyebrow. "Really now? Not you?"

"Yes," Solaris says before Artemis's horn lights up and a moment later he is on the floor laughing.

"Oh my! They made you a servant!" Artemis laughs rolling across the floor as he points at him.

"It isn't funny. So you deal with them," Solaris says angrily.

Artemis keeps laughing as he gets up and starts to walk out stumbling. "The day…ha ha…the day you become servant, is the day I start being with males." He keeps laughing as he walks out the door.

"Ok. I will inform the public you are gay," Solaris calls.

"In your dreams!" Artemis calls still laughing.

"I am already preparing a statement," Solaris says.

"Fuck you!" Artemis yells and still hears him chuckle.

Solaris shakes his head as he burns away some of the papers in the fireplace.


	7. Walk Backwards

"And we are back," Leandra says happily as they enter through the Ponyville gate.

"Yeah. Back to the high and mighty asshole," Trial mutters to the side.

Both the dog and Sentire slaps him upside the back of his head, with the dog using his tail.

"He isn't listening in then. If he was he would already be here," Trial says as Daring stares at him confused.

"Who?" Daring asks curious.

"What was his name, Dank Shimmer?" Trial says trying to remember his name.

"Who?" Daring asks more confused.

"It's DUSK SHINE!" a stallion yells.

"Who was that?" Leandra plays innocent.

"A prince?" Daring says as Rainbow stares flying past looking at her before hitting a lamp post.

"Oh my gosh!" Rainbow yells happily. "Daring Do!" Rainbow yells getting off the lamppost and flies down to them. "I have so much questions."

"Oh Rainbow. It is a pleasure to see you again," Daring says carefully.

Rainbow giggles excitedly as she skips in place. "What have you been doing? Another book I bet?"

"Well it is a long story," Daring says, noticing one of Rainbow's eyes follow Trial as he walks by like hers does.

"Great. What are you doing with him?" Rainbow asks quietly.

"Long story short I tried to get something from him and fell for him," Daring says bluntly.

Rainbow blanches and blinks slowly. "What…?"

"I pledged myself to him, but I am not against a little fun on the side," Daring whispers to her before wiggling her eyebrows at her.

Rainbow stops and blushes as she steps back a little. "Um…okay…"

"I will keep you in mind." Daring teases.

Rainbow gulps as she shivers at her tone. "Good to…know…I'm going…to…get Berry…yeah…" she says before flying off quickly as she can.

"Oh smooth," Leandra says smirking.

Daring smiles. "I pride myself."

"Now try those moves on Trial more." Leandra teases.

Daring hums as she taps her chin. "Maybe I should."

"You coming or going to stand there all day?" Trial calls as the two were very far behind.

"Hold your dick!" Leandra yells and winks to Daring smirking, who chuckles as they walk to catch up.

"Oh my," a pony says.

"I don't think it's over," Sentire says walking beside Trial.

"I know, but we need to regroup and take stock to see what we will need to head out again," Trial says.

Sentire raises an eyebrow. "You've never needed a restock and only food and drinks."

"Yeah and we also should check our gear and see if it needs maintenance," Trial points out.

"You need new gear," Sentire says as she taps her handle of her scythe.

"Maybe I have to check mine and see if they are damaged. I suggest you examine your weapon as well," Trial says opening the door to the house.

Sentire taps her blade and hears it ring slightly. "Maybe not," she says walking in.

* * *

Five days later, everyone was doing something. Whether it was examining maps or researching like Daring or expecting their weapons and equipment like Trial who had an assortment of knives, a pair of tonfa, and a tanto on the coffee table in front of him.

Sentire slowly swipes the sharpening stone across her blade and looks up periodically at Trial as he kept arranging and rearranging his weapons and tools. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I?" Trial asks, sharpening one of the throwing knives.

"Because of my affiliation. You hate the gods," Sentire points out.

"No, I just don't like how they are so useless to us and yet we are suppose to praise them endlessly?" Trial asks bitterly.

Sentire hums before hearing a knock at the door and goes to get it as she places her scythe down. "Ye…oh. Dusk," she says seeing him in the doorway.

The three, hearing that, kept working, but moves anything too revealing out of sight.

Sentire sighs and looks back at Dusk. "Let us talk outside," she says pushing him outside more and closes the door behind her. "You came for something?"

Dusk sighs. "I got more places for you to look. Don't know if it's there or not even by how much monsters are there," he says giving her a rolled up parchment.

Sentire smiles as she takes it. "Thank you for the help. I think I would have been lost without all this and to keep us busy for a while."

Dusk sighs. "Well the asshole is still taking about me and I can't say crap without him going off into a tirade. At least I can talk to you freely," he says looking down to her.

Sentire smiles a bit. "So what am I expecting?"

Dusk hums. "Simple things. Just some weapons, armor, and rings and those kinds of stuff used by old soldiers. Now lost. Nopony is bothering because there isn't much to it. There is also some spirit sightings on there. I guess you can do something…with that scythe of yours. What can it do?"

Sentire smiles greatly. "Many things. But I rather not tell yet. Not yet unless necessary."

Dusk shakes his head. "You are a weird group. Weirder than Berry."

Sentire smiles before walking back inside. "I got more places to go."

"Traps." Trial says bitterly.

"We getting paid?" the dog asks, making Sentire pull out the squirt bottle and start spraying. "Ah! Quit it!" he yells trying to hide behind his paws.

"Yes. The state has authorized the payment," Dusk facepalms.

"Who the heck asked you…" Trial starts.

"I just found this stuff for you buddy. So at least show some gratitude." Dusk says frowning as he crosses his arms.

"Come on now. Let's not start a fight." Daring says pushing Trial away.

"What she sees in him, I will never understand." Dusk says.

Sentire wonders is she should tell the truth and looks to see them in the next room before leaning up to his ear. "She was changed. She was a male changed by an artifact. It makes you and others think that it's always been this way," she whispers.

"What are you talking about? Daring has always been a mare," Dusk says.

Sentire shakes her head. "No. She was a male before. She is just changed and now the world thinks she is just female. That's the power of the artifact."

"Sentire, I think you have been looking into those things too much," Dusk says.

Sentire stares at him before sighing. "Never mind," she says looking away.

"Alright, I will be heading out," Dusk says.

Sentire nods as he walks away before she turns to him. "Dusk?"

"Yes?" Dusk asks turning around.

Sentire fiddles with her fingers as she tries to keep an eye on him. "Thank you for your help."

"Um…no problem," Dusk says before following a awkward silence. "I should go now," Dusk says before running off.

Sentire smiles a bit more as she watches him run off.

"I wonder how much we are getting paid?" the dog asks.

Sentire kept smiling at the door as she holds up the spray bottle at him.

* * *

"So what's the job?" Trial asks as they rode on a train as they called it.

Sentire hums. "Collect more artifacts. And deal with any monsters that may be running rampant."

"Got it and will you calm down Leandra," Trial says as to her as she kept fidgeting.

Leandra whimpers as she cowers against him. "Can't. It's shaking too much."

"I am the same way yet I ain't going to piece over it," Trial reminds.

A sudden bump in the car made her jump and hug his arm tightly as she yelps, making her whimper louder.

Trial sigh and starts holding her as Daring comes back with a drink.

"Would she feel better with this?" Daring asks holding the glass out to him.

"No. I don't want any alcohol," Leandra whimpers.

Daring looks to Trial and holds it out to him.

"No thanks. I will drink after the job is over," Trial says.

Daring looks to Sentire as she looks at her map with the dog lying next to her on the seat. "Want it?"

Sentire looks and looks to the drink before reaching and taking it. "Thank you," she says before holding it above the dog and he reaches up with his head and opens his mouth, letting Sentire pour everything down his gullet. Once she was done, she tosses the glass back to Daring who catches it and they all hear grumbling from the dog before,

 _ **BURP**_

"Excuse me," the dog says grinning as he lays his head back down.

Daring waves her hand in front of her to wave the breath stink away. "At least the prince gave us bits and brought us a train car so we are not bothered."

"Tell me you actually brought a weapon Daring," Trial says as she relaxed in her seat.

Daring looks to his before digging around her belt and then stop. "Oh," she says reaching into her shirt and then pulls out a knife. "Does this work? I usually fly and out trick anyone trying to get me."

"You think that is your knife?" Trial asks.

Daring looks over the blade. "Who else could it be for? I mean it's nothing to your tool, but still," Daring jokes.

Trial rolls his eyes as Leandra chuckles a bit at that. "At least you're helping Leandra," Trial says patting her as the train kept going.

Daring smiles. "No problem."

"How much longer?" Leandra moans.

"A few more minutes." Daring says and makes Leandra groan.

"So what are we looking for, any specifics?" Trial asks.

Sentire looks through the map. "An old ring and a small sword. Our first two stops."

"Anything more like what makes them unique or traps?" Trail asks.

Sentire shrugs. "I do not know. Only the locations."

"I can help with traps," Daring spoke up.

"Oh. Please share," Trial says smirking.

Daring proceed to inform them about her abilities before the train came to a screeching halt.

"This must be our stop," Daring says smiling as she gets up and goes to the door as the others pack up their things and Leandra cheers as she rushes out the door first and kisses the ground. "Save those for me," Daring speaks up smirking.

"And that is the mouth you kiss," Trial says looking to Daring.

Daring smiles and leans over and gives a small peck on his lips. "Better?"

"No. Was just saying," Trial says looking to her and let's his eyes travel down her covered chest by a thin green jacket that was loosely buttoned up and some shorts that fit the soft green color of the forest ahead.

Daring sees him staring and smirks as she leans over to his ear. "Best part. No panties today," she whispers.

"Oh. Someone is a tease," Trial says placing his hand on her flank and squeezes as the dog fake gags.

Sentire blinks confused as she looks around and the train starts moving again and seems to head north as she spots an old moss and vine covered building while the train station has seen better days. "No one comes here?"

"Oh yeah. This place was a lost cause. Just a simple money pit and nothing came from it," Daring informs looking to her as Sentire looks through the cracked glass of a ticket booth and sees nothing but a few papers scattered about.

"Then the ruler was too complacent. I bet people still live here," Trial theorizes.

"After he sent his brother away, the nobles seized the opportunity to take more power while making it look like Solaris was still in rule. This is one of the nobles' chances gone bad," Daring explains as they start to walk off the station.

"Leandra, remind me to look into any contracts to kill nobles in this land," Trial says.

Leandra sticks her tongue out and gives a lazy salute as Sentire looks to Daring and sees her winking at her, making Sentire smile as they start to walk along a dirt path into the forest.

* * *

"FLAMETHROWERS?! WHY!?" Daring yells as they escape a collapsing tomb.

"Less talk! More running!" Leandra yells running like the dog beside her as Sentire and Daring ride atop him.

"There is protective, then overkill, and then just sadistic," Trial says getting through the exit that was closing.

Daring yells as she ducks low with Sentire and the dog jumps out of the doorway with Leandra following close behind as the sliding door closes. "Did anyone hang onto the piece?" She asks slowly looking up.

"I got it," Leandra says as she now had feline like features, including ears as she holds up ring in her hand.

Sentire hums as she takes it and looks it over. "So where to next?" Daring asks and Sentire gives her the map as she kept looking at the ring.

"What do we have first?" Trial asks walking over and petting Leandra.

Daring hums as Leandra purrs and smirks to the dog who growls at her and Leandra sprays him with the spray bottle as she snickers. "There is a cave nearby for the next one. It's marked 'Small Sword,'" Daring reads.

"I meant the ring. What does it do?" Trial asks.

Sentire frowns slightly as she tosses the ring to him. "It causes the wearer to be hidden for a second. But it can't stop whatever you leave behind such as hoofprints."

"Basically a trinket then," Trial says tossing it to the dog's open mouth.

The dog snaps it up and licks his chops. "Yes. Though it could give you a second to catch your breath and think," Sentire says shrugging.

"You all take your time to do that. Seems the ruckus drew a few things," Trial says reaching in and brings out his wires as Leandra backs up as wolves started to emerge, looking like that were mutated by something.

"Wha…what's wrong with them?" Daring asks as she takes out her dagger.

"Looks like they are infected with something…damn. Looks like I will have to get rid of this wire after this and use my spare," Trial says getting ready to attack.

Sentire raises an eyebrow as she reaches into the dog and pulls out her scythe, gripping it tightly as the wolves growl heavily at them with the dog growling back.

"No. Don't touch them or get near them. We don't know what they are infected with. It could be something we can contract on contact," Trial instructs.

"So you deal with them alone?" Daring asks frowning.

"My wire is the only one that can do it at range," Trial says twitching his hand.

"What are you waiting for?" Leandra asks pushing them all, except Trial back.

With that Trail unleashed his wires, slashing up the ground and the forests trees. He kept lashing out, not focusing on one target, but going for an area to attack, trying to keep the wolves back that they didn't cleave into pieces.

"Seems to be working," Leandra says as she makes sure no wolves got past.

"And he will have to burn it just in case?" Sentire asks confused.

"Yes. We don't know what is going on or what these things are." Leandra says frowning.

"And if they are infected with something, it will be in their blood," Daring adds as part of the forest starts to be leveled.

"Maybe we should move back more," Sentire suggests.

"Can either of you see the wolves?" Daring asks as the dust from it was very thick now.

"I can," Leandra says as she kept backing them up slowly.

"How many are left?" Daring asks.

"Just one. And Trial has it tied to a tree. Slice it Trial," Leandra calls.

Trial doesn't move as the dust clears and they see the wolf secured against a tree bleeding and it's blood showing the wire.

"That is small," Daring says as Trial grips the wire together before giving a yank and the wolf yelps and is cut short as the wire cut into it and rips it apart, slicing the tree into pieces before he lets go of the wire.

"This was a good set," Trial say not bother to reel in the wire and starts removing it from his fingers.

"So…are we safe?" Daring asks.

"Yeah, I can't sense anymore," the dog says as Trial took out a canteen and splashed some of it's contents on the wire's end.

"Then we should move away from here before something else comes by," Leandra says leading the others around the carnage.

"Don't worry about that," Trial says lighting a match and flicking it into the air before walking away.

They watch as the match landed on the wires and fire broke out before traveling along the wire and into the mess of dead bodies and trees, burning away any and all evidence they were there.

"Now we should go before pegasi come to douse the flames with rain," Trial informs.

"Yeah. I want that little sword and see what it is," Leandra says excitedly as they follow.

"Come on you," Daring says grabbing his ear and pulls him away.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Trial painfully says as he was dragged off.

The dog starts laughing as he was pulled away, while none of them were aware they were being watched the whole time.

"Get some traps ready. Seems we have a group that I like from what I have seen," the figure says as they watch the group walk off deeper into the forest.

"Yes commander," another figure says before it slinks off into the dark forest.

* * *

It has been two days and the group sat at a fire as they sat with a dead giant spider nearby. "I hate spiders," Trial says as Daring pulled webbing off of his clothes.

"I feel your sentiment," Leandra says burns the webs off of the blades they got.

"There, there, you two," Daring says.

"Quiet," Leandra says watching the blades.

"Just let them burn in the fire a bit. It won't hurt them and will burn the webbing away," Trial instructs.

Leandra nods as she watches the webbing start to blacken and clump into balls. "Your metal is good," Sentire says watching theirs.

"Which reminds me. We need to add a forge," Trial says making Leandra blush in embarrassment.

"Where? We just had a temporary home and…" Sentire stops as she remembers each and every building in Ponyville and remembers not one single building was a blacksmith, "the only one left is the castle."

"Yeah, technically, I slipped in the bill of the house with other expenses to him," Leandra says.

"Nice. I should let you into our bed now," Trial says as he wraps an arm around Daring.

"I think you mean my bed as I have used it for more than you," Leandra says smirking to Daring.

Daring sticks her tongue out at her.

"Oh. You broke in already before I could with Daring?" Trial asks.

Leandra just reaches over and slaps him upside the head.

"Oh, my lioness is a little upset?" Trial teases and Daring finishes.

Daring smirks. "Want me to kiss her?"

"No. She wants…" Trial suddenly stops and was on alert with Leandra and the dog. "We aren't alone anymore," Trial says.

They both look up at him as they slowly get up.

"Monsters?" Daring asks.

"No," Trial says before holding up his arm and a dart bounced off his metal bracer.

Daring yelps as she is struck by another dart and Leandra swipes hers away while Sentire gets hit in the neck as well before she pulls it out quickly as she grabs her red hot scythe and turns toward where the dart came from and tries to stay upright as the last dart goes to the dog and he nearly reacts as he looks to where it supposed to hit him in the chest before looking behind him to see it hit the tree trunk.

"Let's see what I can get," Trial says bringing out his spare wires and swipes at where some of the darts came from.

The tree line before them have some wood chips broken off before it slides down and falls over, showing a group of camouflaged ponies with nude, green paint, and leaves behind them, waiting with blow darts and some are loading up the next dart.

"So tell me, which one of you will die first?!" Trial calls swiping at them again, making most of them to run only for a few to been caught by the wire and dismember an arm and a head.

Half of them run out at them and Trial swipes his hand, making some of them lose their limbs and head as Sentire shuffle up before reeling her scythe back and swipes across them, cutting three of them coming at her daggers, and slices them in half as she stumbles more and uses her scythe to hold her up.

"There are more," the dog calls before being bombarded by darts. "Crap!" he yells as the darts dug into him sending him to the ground.

"Seems someone wants to capture us," Trial says before swiping near Daring's prone body.

A yell of pain came from there as Trial keeps watching them as Sentire tries to lift her scythe, but then loses her grip and falls to the ground.

"Enough!" a yell shouted, making them stop.

Trial stood his ground as he and Leandra were the only ones standing.

A purple mare with a short blue and light blue mane and long tail, wearing a royal purple robe with black chest armor with an armoured skirt on her sides with yellow highlights and and a yellow star on her chest, black gauntlets with yellow highlights surrounding it, black leg armor below her knee with yellow highlights surrounding it, and sandals for her hooves, walks out of the forest and over to them as she carries a sword that Trial knew was old. "You took out many of the citizens here."

"And you attacked us," Trial counters.

"You were stealing our valuables," she argues.

"More like we found something you had no knowledge of bandit," Trial shoots back.

"Bandit? You're the one who just walked in here and decided to grave rob the land," she says pointing her sword at him.

"And yet you are the one who attacks," Trial points out.

The mare frowns. "You were going to attack us first. Now then, how about you leave?"

"We will after getting our final objective," Trial says before several ponies threw something, temporarily blinding them.

Leandra groans as she covers her eyes and they both wait as the light dies down before they open their eyes again and sees that Daring is gone. "Daring?!" Leandra calls as they also see that everyone else is gone. "Damn! They took her," she says going to Sentire and tries to wake her.

"Those bastards," Trial says calm, but still angry.

"Where the heck could they have gone?" Leandra asks out loud as she shakes Sentire.

"We have to find them," Trial says before looking to the dog. "And his nose is our best chance to do so," Trial growls.


	8. Break Down

Daring groans as she rolls her head around, trying to her bearings. "What happened?"

"Oh, you're awake I see," a mare's voice says.

Daring groans as she looks to where the voice came from. "Wha…?"

"First, what the heck is a pegasus like you doing out here? You should at least dealing with some of the settlements if you are ordering them around that much," a mare says as she walks in front of Daring as she opens her eyes fully now.

"Who are you?" Daring immediately demands.

The mare looks to her. "I am Commander Hurricane and you will show respect. Now answer my question."

"Why should I answer commander?" Daring spits out.

Hurricane smiles a bit. "You are a strong leader. I can tell. Now answer or I will send out my men again to kill your groups."

"Tell me , how many did you lose to Trial last time?" Daring asks smirking, knowing how easily he kills monsters.

"That was only a few. It was my scouting group and we still got you," Hurricane says smirking back.

"Oh, I hope you will lose so many more because he won't stop when he comes for me," Daring says.

"We are hidden. There is no way he can find us," Hurricane says as she walks around her.

"Oh, he will even if he has to burn every inch of this forest, he will do it. He will come for me or my name isn't Daring Do," Daring proclaimed confidently.

Hurricane looks confused at her. "Who?"

"Daring Do," Daring says.

"Daring. I have heard that name. You're a famous and skilled explorer and scout correct?" Hurricane asks.

"Finally. Yes. That is me," Daring says smiling.

"Well then I have made up my mind," Hurricane says walking around, looking her over.

"And that is?" Daring asks trying to follow her movements.

"I want you. You will join me," Hurricane says.

Daring huffs. "Please. I'll only follow him."

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Hurricane says before reaching and pulling off all her top clothing in one movement to Daring's shock.

Daring blinks. "What was that for?" she asks trying keep her bra on.

"Not too bad. I will have to tame you first before you join me though," Hurricane says smirking.

Daring goes wide-eyed. "Oh crap," Daring says, noticing she was in a bedroom.

"Now how should I go about it?" Hurricane says thinking aloud.

Daring gulps. "Um…maybe let me go and we can do it outside?"

"Not a chance," Hurricane says grabbing her shorts and pulls them off to find no underwear. "Oh ho, what is this?"

Daring crosses her legs to hide herself. "Hey. That's private," she says trying to cover herself.

Hurricane smirks as she pushes her onto the bed and stands over her. "You were saying?" Hurricane asks licking her lips.

Daring gulps as Hurricane leans down and kisses the corner of lips as Daring blushes, trying to push her away however, with Hurricane holding her arms, she couldn't much other then try to resist the kiss before Hurricane backs off and chuckles at her. "Get off me…" Hurricane took this chance and kisses her again, this time pushing her tongue into her mouth, making Daring moan and try to push her away as she best she could.

Hurricane chuckles into the kiss before backing off, leaving Daring panting for breath. "Like it?" Hurricane asks teasingly as she crawls over Daring.

Daring slowly shakes her head as she tries to crawl away herself. "No…"

Hurricane holds her in place by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You do like it. I can tell." Daring whimpers slightly as Hurricane kisses her cheek and then travels her kissing down to her neck, making Daring shut her mouth, not letting her moaning come out. Hurricane smirks as she can tell Daring wants to let it out before nipping a part of her neck and makes Daring yelp before kissing the spot softly, finally letting her hear Daring moan. "How about now?"

Daring whimpers as she weakly pushes against Hurricane's chest, trying to get away and only makes Hurricane grin. "Aw. You want to feel them?" Hurricane asks reaching for her the clasp on her robe and unhooks it, letting the robe fall before she grabs it and throws it away and leans down into Daring's hands again. "Go ahead my sweet." Hurricane says teasingly as Daring invertly squeezes her breasts.

Daring closes her eyes shut, trying to get her away as she tries to push her away still, making Hurricane moan as she slowly runs a hand down Daring's side. Making Daring grit her teeth, not trying to moan out loud as Hurricane grabs onto her leg and slowly lift it up.

Daring whimpers before tearing her arms away and tries to pull herself away again, but a sudden slap on her flank makes her stop and groan out, looking to Hurricane smirking at her. "You know, I have been watching a few mares around here. You're the only one who has the tightest flank and I'm going to love that," Hurricane says grabbing her flank and squeezing hard, making Daring moan more, stopping her escape. "So are you going to listen to what I say or do I need to continue?"

"Fuck you!" Daring calls.

Hurricane shakes her head. "I gave you a chance," Hurricane grabs onto her leg and quickly lifts it up before pushing her hips against hers as she rides Daring's other leg, making Daring yelp at the sudden contact. "How about now? Want to continue?" Hurricane asks teasingly as she stops for a moment.

"Commander!" a voice calls outside.

Hurricane groans as Daring sighs in relief. "What?" Hurricane calls.

"Five fires have been set outside on our parameter," the pony calls.

Hurricane looks down to Daring who is smirking at her before Hurricane grabs her head and kisses her hard before pushing her back onto the bed. "I'll be back," she says getting off as she grabs her robes and leaves putting it on.

Daring laid there in relief until nearly an hour later, the door opened back up and in walk Trial dragging a pony by the throat as he was crushing it.

"Trial…" Daring says in relief as she gets up slowly.

"Did they try and rape you?" Trial asks before knocking out the pony.

Daring grabs the blanket on the bed and covers up slightly. "No…just the one called Commander Hurricane."

"Shh. It's ok now," Trial says walking over and wraps his arms around her.

Daring smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "Thanks for coming Trial."

"Yes. Thanks for walking right into my trap," Hurricane's voice calls.

Daring wraps her arms together around Trial. "Don't leave," she whispers.

"I'm not," Trial whispers before petting her head.

Daring purrs as she nuzzles him. "I love you Trial."

"Love you too," Trial says turning around to see Hurricane standing in the doorway.

"You are not taking her," Hurricane says frowning as she grips her sword.

"You want to try and stop me?" Trial asks pulling out a tanto and readying to fight.

"Yes I do," Hurricane says holding up her sword.

"Then I can kill you for what you did," Trial says rushing forward.

Hurricane grins and holds up her sword, blocking his strike. "Are you kidding? She loved it. You should have heard her mo…" Hurricane started and was rewarded with a headbutt that made her rear a bit. "Fuck…" Hurricane groans rubbing her head before being grabbed by the robes and thrown into a wall.

"You think this is my first time fighting like this?" Trial asks before throwing a few throwing knives.

Hurricane quickly brings up her sword and knocks them away before charging at him with her sword raised.

"Too easy," Trial calls throwing his knives at her feet, forcing her to jump and dodge to the side.

Hurricane frowns as she watches him. "She will be mine."

"Sorry. She already has a spouse," Trial says pulling out more.

Hurricane hefts her sword up a bit to block each one. "And what can you do that I can't? I can give her more."

"It's a matter of choice," Trial says before reaching in and pulls out a long sword to block her.

Hurricane growls and swings hard at him, making him block and swings back his tanto before swinging at her, leading Hurricane to slide down the sword and blocks both swords. "Then she made a wrong one. She belongs to me."

"Oh you think so?" Trial asks relieving his left wing with what looked to have some blade attachments on it and swipes at her, making her disengage,

Hurricane yells out as she backs off and prepares to strike again. "Why you stupHEY!" Hurricane yells as Daring catches her in a full nelson and holds her.

"Gotcha." Trial says as he slams the hilt into her stomach.

Hurricane coughs as she doubles over and Daring tosses her onto the bed. "Finally," she says before going up to Trial and hugs him. "Thanks."

"She made the mistake of pissing me off, but I was at a major disadvantage there. I may have lost in close quarters like that," Trial says petting her.

Daring smiles as she kisses his cheek. "You did great. Now…what are we going to do with her?" Daring asks looking to Hurricane groaning on the bed.

"We can't leave her. She will have a grudge after this," Trial says.

"And she is a major historical figure displaced in time like you," Daring adds.

Trial nods and looks over Hurricane as well. "Well…some relationships are born out of the same situations. Why not get some revenge?" he asks grinning to Daring.

"Oh, that is a little sadistic." Daring says before throwing the bed sheet off.

Trial chuckles. "Well…it's only fair," he says shrugging as he sits in a nearby chair.

"Get the door please. Now where were we last time?" Daring asks smirking.

Hurricane glares up to her while Daring pulls off her robe and armor before throwing them someplace as Trial closes the door and locks it. "I will never submit."

"Oh, what is this?" Daring asks removing her bra.

Hurricane struggles to get from under her but is then stopped by hands on her shoulders and looks up to see Trial above them, holding her down. "Sorry. Can't let you…silk? How did you afford that?" Trial asks smirking as he gives a kiss to Daring on the cheek.

"I would say she was the leader so it went to her." Daring says removing Hurricane's bra.

Trial hums as he looks her over. "Not bad a figure too. Keeps herself fit," he says seeing her muscled chest and limbs while still retaining some form of an hourglass figure on her. "I wouldn't mind having a turn."

"Down you." Daring instructs groping one of Hurricane's breasts.

Trial smiles as he reaches over to the one breast that looks like Daring's size, but slightly bigger, left unattended and Daring slaps his hand away. "Aw. Give me a chance to use her honey," Trial jokes teasingly as his eyes travel down Hurricane's body and sees that her flank is almost like Daring's. "Can I have a feeling at that?" he asks reaching his hand down to Hurricane's flank.

Daring slaps his hand away. "Keep her down. She's mine," she says grinning before Trial slaps her flank and makes her moan.

"And your body and flank is mine." Trial whispers into her ear.

Daring smiles as she looks to him. "You can have her…" she says, making him grin, "but you have to let me finish with her first. Then you can enjoy her as much as you want." Daring says kissing his cheek before quickly leaning down and, with Hurricane turning her head to avoid the kiss, kisses her neck, making Hurricane moan before shutting her mouth to silence herself.

Daring grins as she kept kissing at her neck, traveling up and down to find that one spot as Hurricane struggles to move, but Trial kept a tight hold on her shoulder, allowing Daring to find a sweet spot as she kept traveling, letting the fur on Hurricane's skin stand up and become wet.

Hurricane kept her mouth shut, not letting them hear her before Daring kisses a spot, making her shiver and moan out loud, letting them stop and look to her blushing, trying to hide herself.

"Ok. Enough foreplay my wife," Trial says.

Daring nods as she looks over Hurricane's body. "Let's see. What should I do? Got any ideas?"

Trial hums as he pushes Hurricane down more. "Why not try what she was going to do?"

Daring slowly shakes her head. "No. That was simple…let's see," Daring says still looking her body. "Oh. Make her pleasure us. But me first," Daring says seeing Trial's face grin.

"I love you too my wife," Trial says pulling Hurricane up a bit and Daring gets off the bed as Trial gets onto the bed and holds Hurricane by wrapping his arms around her arms and chest, holding her in place as Daring stands in front of them. "Go ahead. Enjoy my wife. You did want to experience your old school life again."

Daring chuckles as she places a hand on top of Hurricane's head. "Yeah. I really do."

'So she is…' Hurricane's thoughts were caught off when Daring shoved her head into Daring's crotch, smashing her mouth against her cunt. 'Wow. She tastes good.' Hurricane thinks as she tastes Daring a little.

Daring rolls her eyes. "Come on. Lap away or ohhhhhhh…yeah. That's it," Daring says happily as Trial chuckles behind them, watching as Hurricane laps away at Daring while Daring held her head in place. "Don't fret. You can get a chance to have fun when…right there…finish."

Hurricane moans as she kept licking away and sucks at the little button above Daring's lips, making Daring moan louder, even nipping it, making Daring yelp and grip her mane tighter and shoving her head closer. 'Why didn't I let this happen? this feels so gooddddwhatamIsaying?! I'm Commander Hurricane! Not a common whore!'

Trial hums as he sees the distressed look on Hurricane's face. "I think she's having trouble living with the fact of doing this. Daring, can you oh," he stops as he looks up to Daring biting her tongue as she grabs Hurricane's mane with her other hand and shoves Hurricane harder toward her, making Hurricane groan in slight pain. "Ah well. I can finish breaking her soon."

"Hey, can I come in? We captured the entire town," Leandra calls outside.

Trial looks to Daring who is panting as she looks down to him and winks, making him smirk. "Yeah. Have Sentire and the dog grab what they can that looks valuable," he calls back. "And bring some good rope."

"Can you not take Daring rig…" Leandra stops when she saw the scene in front of her.

Trial grins as leans past Daring who is still enjoying Hurricane. "Hey. What do you think? Great addition?" he asks lowering an arm down Hurricane's waist and slowly and teasingly rubbing circles around Hurricane's cunt as he spreads her legs.

"Come on you," Leandra says.

Trial rolls his eyes. "Let Daring get her revenge and then I can…"

"Shit!" Daring yells gripping Hurricane's head hard and pushes her to herself as she comes all over her face and mouth, letting her lap up what is coming out and left before letting go and falls back into a chair. "Wow. She's good…and she's out cold," she says seeing Hurricane has fainted before Trial gets up and hefts Hurricane over his shoulder.

"Leandra, rope. Daring, you can get dressed and grab her robe and armor. I have a feeling this one will be a good find," he says carrying Hurricane out the door.

Both Leandra and Daring look to each other before doing what he says as Trial walks outside to find Sentire holding two different gold cups and the dog looking to them before he nods his head to one and Sentire nods and tosses the cup to him, letting him eat it as she tosses the other one away and looks over to see Trail carrying a naked mare over his shoulder. "Why?"

Trail hums. "Captured Daring, wanted to rape her, took her down, Daring got revenge, she's passed out from said revenge, she's Commander Hurricane," he lists off. Sentire only tilts her head.

"One of the founders of this country." Daring chimes in as she comes out fully dressed and carrying robes and armor.

"Oh," Sentire says nodding now.

Trail sighs. "Yeah, so…we're taking her. Never mind the historical aspect. We got ourselves a little toy for Daring. Or rather a big flank," he says giving a small slap to Hurricane's flank that didn't wake her up still.

"We will stay until the princes send guards to help these ponies." Sentire says.

"Or kill them to hide…" he was silenced as Daring glaring slightly to him. "I mean, yeah. Help."

Sentire smiles as Daring gives her another wink.

* * *

"Three weeks. It took them THREE WEEKS FOR THEM TO SEND GUARDS!" Trial yells.

"You try gathering up some guards that will stay here when there are nobles breathing down our necks and still me and my brother both have half the say of an entire court." Artemis explains, crossing his arms, obviously pissed off.

"Then put a sword through one of them and ask if anyone else has a problem with it." Trial says seriously.

Artemis frowns. "Believe me, I wanted to. Both me and brother were with the idea of saving this area. Everyone else said no because this place is a lost cause and just wanted to burn the area down. We were at a standstill until prince Dusk Shine came in and voted to save these ponies. Thank him for unlocking the stalemate and saving these ponies," he says as the guards goes around dealing with everything.

"You're about to have a lot more vacancies soon," Trial says calmly mad.

Leandra leans over to Daring. "He sure flipped a switch," she says quietly.

"I will say. I will try and calm him later, you want to help?" Daring asks.

Leandra chuckles. "Honey, I have been trying to do that a lot."

"And there's the matter of…" Artemis starts, looking to Hurricane's tied body, "a misplaced hero."

"Yeah, let's not go there." Sentire says.

Artemis hums. "I can hanker a guess. The public has never seen the first edition of Heart's Warming Eve," he muses, smiling a little. "Still, at least it's over. And we have found more living towns and settlements, artifacts, and weapons. I have a feeling that, seeing this, this place would leave no room for argument for the nobles."

"You would think." Trial says as Daring walks to Hurricane.

Daring hums as she bends down to her as Hurricane moans and shakes her head before opening her eyes and sees Daring standing over her, making her eyes widen. "Um…about us…sorry…?" Hurricane offers as she takes a quick look around.

"Save it. As now you are coming with us," Daring whispers to her.

Hurricane gulps as they hear a train whistle. "At least she's clothed," Artemis remarks as Sentire, Leandra and the dog grab some things and walk off as Artemis looks to Trial. "I shall deal with the trouble here. You and your friends can go home and rest."

"Leandra, Sentire, we are taking a different car for our ride back," Daring calls.

"Got it sexy!" Leandra calls over her shoulder.

"You please be her pillow for Leandra on the ride back." Trial says.

* * *

"So now what?" Trial asks.

Sentire shrugs as she looks to the map as they sat in the living room. "No clue. Now that we know there might be more out there, we have to be careful."

"Hey Trial, Hurricane has agreed to something," Leandra calls.

"Speaking of her. Her clothes and armor, no magical enhancements or were magical artifacts at all?" Trial asks.

Sentire shakes her head. "Just made the best way they could, possibly in her time period."

"I will be back soon." Trial says getting up.

Sentire hums as she kept reading the map while he leaves to see what Hurricane wants before a knock at the door caught her attention and she puts the map down onto the table and goes to it before opening it to find an orange stallion with a blond mane and tail standing there in a plaid shirt with dirty jeans and a large stetson hat and a wagon behind him with buckets of red apples.

"Howdy. Came to drop these off for somepony who paid for them in advance," he says grabbing two buckets easily before dropping them at the door. "Don't know why would they ask me to drop it off here though. This place hasn't been owned in a while," the stallion says taking a piece of paper out of a pocket on his shirt and reads through it.

"Hello. Who are you?" Sentire asks smirking.

The stallion looks to her at that. "Applejack ma'am. Just a simple farmer. Did you order any apples?"

"Oh. I didn't know they came with a stallion," Sentire says, using a joke Leandra taught her.

The stallion blushes and frowns. "Ma'am. I just deliver these apples. Now if you won't answer the question, I shall take my leave," he says grabbing the wagon as he throws the list into it and carries it off. "Have a nice meal!" he calls over his shoulder. Sentire hums before suddenly grabbing him and pulling him into the house, shutting the door and pushing him against it. "What in tarnation?!" Applejack yells shocked as Sentire leans against him. "Ma'am, let me go."

Sentire smiles up to him as she leans her head close, making him blush before he blushes more as Sentire runs a hand down his chest, using the many ways Leandra taught her that she uses on Trial when he needs to calm down.

Applejack gulps as he resists the urge to push her off and possibly hurt her. "Ma'am. Please don't," he tries to plead, making Sentire giggle and move her hands down further before grabs it. "M-M-Ma'am, let me go," Applejack tries to say, stuttering slightly.

Sentire watches he watchers her with eyes she now notices were green. Sentire lets go of him and backs off, letting Applejack quickly open the door and get out of the house. Leaving Sentire out the window as Applejack grabs the wagon and leave.

* * *

"Dusk, I just had the weirdest delivery," Applejack calls, barging into the castle as Dusk was looking over a book.

Dusk sighs as he looks up to him. "Does anypony knock these days?"

"On off days." Barb says sitting with Vinyl and Octavia sitting at a table drinking tea.

Dusk rolls his eyes. "What is with the delivery?"

"Apples that there abandoned house fer the past few yers," Applejack says.

Dusk raises an eyebrow. "Was this mare pink?"

"Eyup," Applejack says frowning slightly.

"Voluptuous?" Dusk asks.

"Eyup," Applejack says blushing.

Dusk sighs. "That would be Sentire. She's a newcomer and she has old ponies from the old days with her. Probably learning the ways where sex is more common. So…did she do anything?"

"Almost touched my dick and gave me a blowjob," Applejack says dryly.

"Ah," Dusk says.

"So what is Rainbow up to?" Barb asks.

"Haven't seen her," Applejack says frowning.

"Oh, she has been out training at the wonderbolt academy.. My old high school friend Lockheed told me about it when we met up and had drinks," Vinyl says.

"Rainbow is going to be pissed that you have much of a connection," Barb says knocking back her tea.

"Meh, she will more likely be back to watching him when she gets back," Vinyl says dismissively.

Barb grins as she leans over. "So…is he as ripped as they talk about and pounds mares in the locker rooms all the time?"

"Barb, he has never done that," Octavia says blushing.

"But he is ripped," Vinyl adds.

Barb chuckles. "Yeah. You ever seen his page in Playmare?"

"Yes, it is too blurry to make him out though," Vinyl says smirking.

"Who did you used? Octavia's magazine? I heard there's some good musicians in them. All leaning on their instruments. Showing their off their big…" Barb says grinning to Octavia.

"Enough!" Octavia yells blushing bright red and makes Barb and Vinyl laugh and high five each other.


	9. Digging

"So tell me Hurricane, are you enjoying this?" Daring asks as Trial was on top of her and kept his arms wrapped around her.

Hurricane moans as she slowly turns her head to look at her. "Fu…fuck…you," she moans out, wrapping her arms around Trial.

"Oh?" Leandra asks before smacking her flank.

Hurricane suppress a yelp, barely trying to contain her moaning as Trial chuckles in her ear. "This…this is private now!" Hurricane manages to yell.

"You see why I stay with him now?" Daring asks.

Hurricane groans as she looks to Trial and sees him grinning at her as he gives some hard thrust that makes her jumps. "Ye…ye…yes!" she yells as Trial pushes deep into her and stops as she slowly slumps onto the bed.

"So how about it? Will you work for us now?" Trial asks running his hand through her mane.

Hurricane whimpers softly. "Ye…yes…"

"Alright," Trial says before she felt a new heat in herself.

Hurricane slowly opens her mouth as she realizes what he is doing and grips whatever she is hanging onto hard and actually scratches Trial.

"You are one of us now," Trial says before kissing her.

Leandra grins as she flexes her hands and makes a grabby motion. "Can I get into this?"

Daring smiles. "Have to get though me," Leandra pounces on her and starts to undress her as clothes fly everywhere. "Hey! That's my good bra! Aw come on! You can squeeze harder than that!" Daring challenges and then moans as Sentire walks by the doorway and stops as she looks to the scene and Leandra raises her head.

"Hey Sentire. Want to join?" Leandra asks keeping a grip on Daring.

Sentire looks to Trial still on top of Hurricane and kissing her. "I still haven't forgiven him," she says before walking on and the dog stops at the doorway as he follows behind.

"Oh. An orgy. Can I join? I'm a good humper," he asks grinning.

"Females only can join and what did she mean?" Daring asks as the dog shrugs and walks on.

Leandra sighs. "Sentire is talking about the time Trial bad mouth her saviours. The gods themselves as she claimed it."

"Ah. So can you turn into your lioness form?" Daring asks smirking.

* * *

"A living legend. And she is hands the hands of those that we fear and hope to complacent. Hope the nobles don't argue," Solaris says.

Artemis shrugs. "If they complain, I can't chop off their heads right there."

"Artemis," Solaris says warningly.

Artemis holds up hands. "Okay. I can chop off their limbs."

"Artemis," Solaris says louder in a stern tone.

Artemis grins a little. "Okay. I will just chop off their fingers."

"Artemis!" Solaris yells, fed up with his joking as Artemis chuckles.

"Ok, I will hire assassins," Artemis says.

"Artemis!" Solaris yells, finally standing up form his chair.

"Like you did." Artemis says, making him sit right back down.

Solaris sighs. "As I said, it was to stop a war. What would have you done in my situation? Let them fight? Choose a side?"

"Let them all die." Artemis adds.

Solaris leans back in his seat. "Then what would be of your country? Let it be taken? Try to start anew under your own ideals and rules that won't let it happen again? Make sure the citizens follow them with extreme prejudice? Or you rather go into hiding and wait as the world kills itself?"

"No. I mean just those nobles and you know who I am talking about," Artemis says.

Solaris blinks. "Right…" he drones before sighing. "Watch their house. Your shadowbolts would be seen by them, but make sure nothing bad to them."

"Well…hum. I have a few dates," Artemis says.

* * *

"It's good to be back," Rainbow says stretching on a cloud above Ponyville.

"Hey newbie," she hears behind her and Rainbow looks to see Lockheed, the head wonderbolt captain, with his fiery orange mane and tail, yellow coat, all wrapped up in the wonderbolt outfit which looks like an outfit with a lightning bolt sewed into it, hovering behind her, watching her stretch and show off her…

"Hey…captain," Rainbow says quickly getting up and turning around as her tail covers her flank. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"Just passin through," Lockheed says.

Rainbow slowly nods as she tries to contain herself. "Right…um…the rest of the team? What about them?"

"They will arrive around Appleloosa later," Lockheed says.

"We are just here to grab some food and rest," Swift Stride, a blue coated pegasus with a white mane and tail, says, hovering in from behind him.

Rainbow gulps. "Um…that's cool…you um…got a place?"

"Don't worry about us Dash. We will bunk with the guards," Glide, a lighter blue coat than Swift Stride's and a dark blue mane and tail, says coming out from beside her from a cloud.

Rainbow blushes at how close Glide is. "Oh. That's good."

"Hey Rainbow," Leandra calls walking up with Hurricane who was dressed in black pants and a black blouse.

Rainbow looks confused at the new mare. "Who's that?"

"Oh just someone we picked up…any relationship of yours?" Leandra asks, looking between the two.

"No," Both Hurricane and Rainbow says as they don't notice the many similarities, though Hurricane did give Rainbow a wink and makes her slightly blush.

"So we getting the food or not?" Hurricane asks.

"Yeah. Come on sexy." Leandra says lightly slapping her flank as she pushes Hurricane away and follows.

"Was it me or was that hot?" Swift asks looking to Lockheed.

Lockheed chuckles. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind getting a piece. Know if she is available newbie?"

"Which one?" Rainbow asks as Glide facepalm and mutters disapprovingly. "Stallion."

Lockheed leans in. "The one that is dressed in all black. I can make some things show up for her on her clothes."

"Don't know. First time I have met her," Rainbow says.

Lockheed hums. "Guess we can follow and ask her ourselves. Want to join in the fun Swift? Maybe make a double date to a single date?"

"If she is with Leandra, then she may be a lesbian as Leandra likes mares a lot," Rainbow informs, making both of the stallions blush hard.

"Oh. Is she available?" Glide asks leaning over.

"Asks the mare who has a subscription to Playmare," Lockheed says.

"You went through my locker?!" Glide angrily calls out.

"No. I saw you digging yourself when you didn't hear me walk in and decided to walk out," Lockheed says, making her blush.

"Man, what a flank," Swift says smirking, watching Hurricane's flank.

Lockheed smirks with him. "Yeah. I wonder is she is interested in stallions? There are some interested in both sides."

* * *

"So when do you think our unexpected guests will be coming in the room?" Trial asks rubbing both Daring and Hurricane's mane.

Both mares purr under his touch as Leandra looks outside. "No idea. Maybe they are just watching and waiting for us to make a bad move in their eyes."

"You going to join us or we calling the guards to deal with you?" Trial calls.

"How did he know?" they hear.

"You do have your tail sticking out you dick ass," they hear another say before hearing the flapping of wings and the door opens to Lockheed, Glide, and Swift.

"I like this one!" Leandra calls out grabbing Glide.

"Wait…!" Glide tries to say before Lendra pulls her to the couch and cuddles with her. "Okay," Glide says confused.

"I'm going to ask only once. Why are you here?" Trial asks.

Lockheed looks him over before slowly looking to Hurricane. "Can't hide it. We are here for her," he says pointing to Hurricane.

"I see," Trial says grabbing the gambling cup not far away. "You want her. Here is the thing. This will go three ways. Either you leave and never return, you try and take her by force and most likely die or be maimed as we are battle hardened, or you wager something and play for her," Trial says getting up moving the bed sheet, showing both Daring and Hurricane's exposed breasts.

They both blushed very hard as Trial kept a grip on them and makes them moan as he kept massaging their breasts. "We…we accept," Lockheed says trying not to focus on what was going on.

"Alright," Trial says getting up showing that he was wearing pajama pants and the two mares were in their panties still. "All three of you in on this?" Trial asks.

"Glide," Lockheed says warningly.

"Alright. I will play if you stop groping," Glide says looking to Leandra.

Leandra grins. "You're going to regret it," Leandra sings as Glode walks over.

"Let's play." Trial says as the cup started taking effect and he explained the rules. "Now then, we will play poker first. What do you wager?" Trial asks placing a deck in front of the three.

Lockheed drops a bag of bits in front of them. "This enough?"

"Not looking for money. You want me to bet one of the mares I have claimed as my own. How about you two bet your genders?" Trial asks, making Leandra smirk.

"What?" They both ask surprised as Glide wonders about this.

"You heard me. I want you to bet your genders. If you lose, you both forsake being stallions and become mares," Trial says looking to the scales.

They both look to each before nodding and looks back at him. "Fine. We bet our genders," Lockheed says.

"Now, how old will you be if you lose? Grade school fillies, highschool teens, or your current age?" Trial asks.

"They will take current age," Glide answered for them, causing the scales to balance perfectly.

"Very well. Let's play," Trial says letting them shuffle the card before he deals.

"Why did you answer for us like that?" Lockheed harshly whispers.

"Because I kinda had enough of being left behind. Kinda wanted to take my own bet," Glide says frowning, causing Lockheed to grab her arm. "Watch it. I had enough of your maledom," Glide warns, shrugging him off.

"You three playing or not?" Trial says as a hole opens up in the floor. "That is the discard pile," Trial informs.

"Yeah. Let's play," Lockheed says glaring at Glide as he takes his cards with the others.

Trial, seeing this, tosses three of his cards into the discard pile and draws from the deck with a bored expression as the other stallions sweated as their hands were only a pair, while Glide's was a straight.

Glide looks to the others as they seem to sweating as Trial places the cards on the table before them face down. "We…" Lockheed starts before Glide tosses two card and draws them back, showing she had nothing now.

"I fold," Glide says faking disappointment showing all of them her hand before tossing it.

'Calm down Lockheed. You and Swift after playing together. Which means you have a better chance at winning.' Lockheed thinks seeing as he had a pair of fours and fives and tosses the spare card and Swift tosses three, making his heart sink a bit.

"Okay. You two ready?" Trial asks, idly pushing a card on the deck around.

"I call." Lockheed says uncertain, laying down a full house and Swift a flush.

Trail sighs as he flips all the cards on the table over, showing four queens and a nine. "I win. You know what means ladies," Trial says relaxing in his seat with a smirk as the bowl shines.

Glide looks over as she sees both of them groaning and curling up slightly, watching as their body starts to shape up into a more rounded and busty figure. Letting her watch and see Lockheed grow some B-cup breasts and a flank that grew out the same size his mane and tail becoming a little more feminine wild style and longer as Swift grew C-cup breasts and a smaller flank while his mane and tail became more feminine styled and a little. Both of their muzzles becoming more rounded and their hips getting wider before they both fell to catch their breaths.

"They look good," Glide says raising an eyebrow.

"They are like as if they were mares all their lives. Check your memories," Trial instructs.

Lockheed groans as she holds her head, demeaning certain things. "Wha…? Sun…he…" she says, remembering him catching her in the locker room and the showers. "Oh boy…he can move."

"Oh fuck you. I had some time with him too so back off," Swift says rubbing her head.

"Chill. We both know it was a one time thing. I mean, he is married to Burnout now." Lockheed says.

"That didn't stop him from pushing himself into our showers." Swift says supporting herself with the table.

"That was about a year before the marriage. Remember what Burnout did when she saw him in there?" Lockheed says before laughing.

"At least he had protection." Swift says smiling.

"What is going on?" Glide asks.

"Reality is being rewritten to compensate for the changes. So double or nothing?" Trial asks.

"What can we bet?" Lockheed asks, pushing herself up with the table as support.

"Well how about if you lose, then all three of you become mine either as slaves or eventually wives." Trial says making Hurricane and Daring smirk.

Glide gulps as she slowly looks to him and sees him winking at her, making her blush. "Um…so, just memories?"

"Or know that all happened. It is just what their lives were if they had been born mares. They still remember being stallions though." Leandra informs.

"That's it?" Glide asks as both Lockheed and Swift stands back up.

"Reality changed to accommodate it. Now, do you accept for if you win, then you both return to normal." Trial informs.

"Yes." Both Lockheed and Swift says.

"And you my dear?" Trial asks smiling at Glide.

Glide looks to Lockheed and Swift and sees them glaring at Trial. "Yeah and it will be for wives not salves." 'At least he does better than them.' Glide thinks as the scales balance.

"Very well. This dice. I roll a five or six, I win," Trial says before tossing the dice.

"Ha. You won't wi…" Lockheed says before stopping as the dice lands and slowly shift between five and six before landing on six. "No."

"All of you will be my wives." Trial says smirking as Leandra walks behind the three.

Leandra reaches around them and grabs Glide's breasts. Starting to feel them up.

"I will offer you one last chance. The stakes are you can never speak to anything or anyone about the two of you once being stallions and you must start acting more and more like your mare memories suggest." Trial says.

"D…deal…" Lockheed says frowning a bit.

"Before we begin, what are your names my three wives?" Trial asks before Leandra felt Lockheed up.

"Glide," Glide says blinking.

"Spitfire."

"Fleetfoot."

"Then one last roll. Four, five, and six, I win." Trial informs, giving it to them as Leandra was having fun with Spitfire.

Spitfire moans as she tries to ignore Lendra. "Come on dice. Give me a low number." She hopes throwing it.

All of them watch as the dice rolls and comes up a four.

"Oh boy." Trial says shaking his head as they fall close their eyes and falls to the ground. "Carry them off to the bed. I'll pack up," he says packing away the cards.

"The bed is right here silly," Hurricane reminds.

"How about we initiate all three properly into our family," Daring adds giggling as the bowl shined and time started progressing again.

Trial smirks. "Okay then. You girls want the two changed? I'll take Glide here," he says looking to her with a certain that starts to make her blush and rub her legs together.

"Nah, I am fine here," Daring says crossing her legs.

"And you Hurricane? I'm sure you are hungry," Trial says pushing the table and chair away to the side.

"I will hold Fleetfoot while you work," Hurricane says getting up.

Trial shakes his head. "Nope. Have to deal with Glide and Spitfire since they are unattended."

"What are you talking about? I have Spitfire," Leandra reminds.

"So who gets Glide?" Trial asks looking to them now.

"You will now and after you are done, we will switch her out for one of the others," Leandra says.

"Deal," Trial says grabbing Glide and pulling her close. "I just notice, their outfits didn't change much," he says starting to run a hand under her suit.

"It's a uniform," Glide says her breath hitching when he grabbed on.

Trail hums. "And do you take it off when you do this or keep it on and try the right way?"

"We…take it…off," Glide stutters as he kept going.

Trial slowly nods and moves his hand down below her waist. "So…you retained all of the memories. Why did you throw the first game?" Trial whispers.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Glide says as Trial unzipped her suit.

"I know about the cards," Trial whispers in her ear as he slowly pulls her suit down, showing her bra. " But, I won't say a word," Trial says massaging her breast.

Glide moans and leans her head towards his ear. "Thank you…"

"Now let's get you out of this my wife," Trial says.

Glide moans as he runs his hands over her, running across her flank. "Bu…but…"

"No need for buts. I will show you a good time," Trial says kissing her as a new feeling starts to influence her.

Glide hums in satisfaction, slowly wrapping her arms around him as she kisses back before softly pushing him off. "Can we…?"

"What do you want to do?" Trial asks.

Glide blushes heavily. "Can we join the others?"

"Oh? You hear that girls?" Trial asks.

"Yep," Hurricane says holding Fleetfoot against her chest and moans.

"Bring them over," Trail instructs.

Hurricane chuckles as she walks over with Fleetfoot still nipping her breasts as Leandra carries Spitfire over to them. "What's the plan?" Leandra asks chuckling.

"You are going to have to let me have all three off the back. Glide's request." Trial says.

"Aw. Why do you have to do that?" Leandra asks pouting.

"Because Glide's first time and she requested it lioness," Trial informed.

Leandra points as she pushes Spitfire toward him and Hurricane shoves Fleetfoot at him as well.

"Now, a question, what was the color of Fleetfoot's bra?" Trial asks smirking.

Glide blinks and looks to him. "G…green?"

"Oh, that is cute. Now lets see what Spitfire's is," Trial says making Glide smirk as he sat Fleetfoot into his lap as Gilde unzips Spitfire's uniform.

"She's…she has…blue…very…clear…blue." Glide tries to say as she watches Trial grope Fleetfoot's exposed breasts and makes her moan out loud.


	10. Listing

"So ladies, how was that?" Trial asks as the rooster crows.

All three wonderbolts were panting as Trail looks over their naked bodies, only partly covered by some of their underwear around their hooves. "So…good," Glide tries to say.

"Spitfire? Fleetfoot?" Trial asks.

They both moan as she they try to reach for him.

"Come on my fiery mare, answer," Trial instructs.

Spitfire moans and grabs onto his leg. "More…" She pants.

"The sun is coming up dear," Trial informs.

Fleetfoot crawls over her and grabs onto his other leg and tries to drag herself to him. "Please…"

"Down you two," Glide instructs.

Trial smirks as they groan and lays their heads down. "You want to do what they did to you. Maledom I believe you said?"

"No, I like being a mare and they make good ones too," Glide says before slapping Fleetfoot's flank.

Fleetfoot moans as she wiggles her flank. "True. But how some femdom on them? I'm sure Leandra can help you make that come true," Trial offers chuckling as he wraps his arms around her.

"Maybe later. Now then let see if we can't make them talk." Glide says.

Trial kisses her neck. "You want to take the lead my sexy flyer?"

"Give them a moment," Glide says.

Trial hums. "So what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Tell me more about yourself," Glide says tracing on his chest.

Trial smirks. "What do you want to know sexy?"

"Just about you," Glide says.

Trial smiles. "Well, I'm a just simple pony."

"Come on. Let me know." Glide says before kissing his cheek.

Trial smiles and keeps his arms wrapped around her. "I'm an old pony. Lost in time."

"Oh?" Glide asks as he runs his fingers through her mane.

Trial nods. "Yes. It seems that I am a millennium old. Still…not bad of a romp in bed for such an old pony, right?"

"Who are you kidding? You aren't that old. You are just displaced from time," Glide says.

Trial kisses her cheek. "Sexy. But at least that much is true. I have all of you."

Glide giggles and leans her head against him. "Anything else?"

"I'm a killer. A real good one," Trial says petting her.

"Your looks are killer," Glide teases.

Trial laughs and let's her sit on his lap. "So…how do you like your new family? A little kooky, but I think we can make it work, would you say?"

"I like it," Glide says as Spitfire groans.

"What happened?" Spitfire groans getting her head up.

"Well, wedding night preview," Glide jokes.

Fleetfoot groans as she sits up. "My aching…everything."

"Oh girls. You are now fully awake," Trial says.

"This really hurts…" Spitfire says as she groans while slightly moving her legs.

Trial smiles and runs a hand through both of their manes.

They both sigh in relief as they purr. "So good," they say together.

Glide smirks. "Look at them. So wasted. It's almost like the after parties we do."

"Come on you. Free time for coffee," Trial says.

They both purr happily as Glide gets up and gets dressed.

"Morning you four," Leandra says walking in.

"Hey lion ass," Glide says walking past and gives a light slap to her flank.

"Oh, you have adjusted quickly," Leandra says.

"I'm getting a flank pounding from this guy. How could I not?" Glide says jokingly shrugging as she walks out.

Leandra shakes her head and looks to Trial still petting Spitfire and Fleetfoot. "Come on. Give it a break and let's eat breakfast. Sentire is cooking."

"Does she know how?" Trial asks curiously as they look to each other before Leandra rushes back out.

"Hum. Add a pinch of salt," Sentire reads from a cookbook Dusk has given her and reaches over and pinches the white crystals before throwing them into the pan. "And flip after a minute or two and let it cook the same amount of time. Seems easy," she says looking to the burnt eggs on the pan. "It did say a minute or was it ten?" Sentire asks herself as she goes back to the book.

"Really?! You can't cook?" Leandra yells barging in and pushes her away. "And it's ruined. Shouldn't have let you cooked," she says taking over. "Guess you are going to need your own stallions to cook for you," Leandra says shaking her head.

"Oh. She's terrible," the dog says walking past. "Burns everything. Even water. Hah! It's almost laughable amongst us."

"Oh?" Sentire asks before getting the spray bottle.

"Yipe!" the dog yells before running off and passes by Trial leading Spitfire and Fleetfoot through the hallway.

"How are you two feeling now?" Trial asks.

"So good," they both say smiling as they see Glide and Hurricane at the table.

"Where is Daring?" Trial asks.

"Checking the school," Leandra says. "So now you two going to eat in your underwear?" Leandra asks.

"No. Give us a moment," Spitfire tries to say.

Trial shakes his head and pushes them along. "Go on. Get dressed. We'll wait," he says moving to take a seat next to Hurricane as she reads the newspaper.

"So you have fun with Leandra and Daring?" Trial asks.

Hurricane hums. "It was good."

"You are cute with that comment," Trial teases.

Hurricane hums as she kept reading the newspaper.

"So what do you think we should do with our gold?" Trial asks.

Hurricane looks to the pile of gold items in the corner that the dog earlier barfed up. "Sell them."

"I mean what should we buy with them?" Trial asks.

Hurricane closes the newspaper and like to him. "To have more farms and farmers, raise the food and gold to raise my army that will take over this land," she says seriously.

"We aren't taking over, but we will do the farm idea," Trial says nuzzling her.

"Good. Get to it," Hurricane says pushing him off.

"My sexy tough mare," Trial says teasingly as he reaches around her waist and pinches her flank.

Daring reaches down and smacks his hand hard.

"Ow. Why?" Trial asks recoiling his hand and rubbing it.

Hurricane says nothing, going back to the newspaper.

Trial sighs. "Well…at least I'm not alone, being placed out of time. I've got two mares with me that is in the same situation."

"And one needs to work on her flank," Leandra calls.

"Oh, shut it you griffon ass," Hurricane calls back.

"Ok, I don't get that," Trial says.

"They have a lion's ass," Hurricane explains.

"Oh, I get it now. Clever girl," Trial teases.

"But apparently not a clever stallion. Who did I sack up with?" Hurricane asks herself.

"Hey. It is early and I didn't have much sleep. As you heard, Fleetfoot is a screamer," Trial says.

"Couldn't miss it," Hurricane says.

"Now may I eat with you?" Trial asks leaning onto her shoulder.

"Yes. Whatever is needed," Hurricane says putting the newspaper away.

"Oh,will you strip for me?" Trial asks.

"Not till bedtime," Hurricane informs.

"Good try though," Trail says to her as he relaxes.

"Good boy," Hurricane says patting his head as Spitfire and Fleetfoot reemerged wearing their suits.

"So what's for breakfast?" Spitfire asks rubbing her head.

"Good morning fiery mare," Trial teases.

"Yeah. Yeah. Wait till breakfast," Spitfire groans before yawning.

"What do you think Hurricane?" Trial asks.

"I think she needs to be taught a lesson still. She is not a good leader such as I," Hurricane says proudly.

"Oh, fuck you," Spitfire calls.

"Too late," Hurricane calls back smirking.

"So…what are we going to do now? Especially with all of them?" Leandra asks pointing to the wonderbolts and Hurricane.

"That's the boss's decision," Trial says looking to Sentire holding a stack of plates and looking to slightly confused.

"Wait. You all serve her?" Hurricane asks miffed that they are following an earth pony.

"No, we are currently employed by her," Trial says patting her mane.

Hurricane knocks his hand away. "Still the same."

"Hey, we got to make money to eat," Trial says.

Hurricane throws her hand to the pile of gold just sitting there.

"Yeah. We got that from doing jobs and one lead us to you," Trial says smirking.

"Then you better gain an income right now." Hurricane says frowning.

"Any thoughts on that?" Trial asks.

"Get some farms and farmers," Hurricane says frowning.

"We will do that if you behave," Trial teases as they start smelling something good.

"Finally," Hurricane says putting the newspaper down.

"Hope everyone is ready," Leandra calls as the dog joins them at the table.

"For what? What do we have?" Fleetfoot asks and retreats it as Lendra places the plate onto the table.

"We got pancakes, we have eggs, hay, and sausage." Leandra informs.

The wonderbolts immediately turn green and almost barfed as Leandra places the meat onto the table.

"What is wrong with you three?" Trial asks.

"Meat! We don't eat meat!" Spitfire yells offended.

"You're vegetarians huh?" Hurricane asks.

"We're ponies. We don't eat meat," Fleetfoot tries to defend.

"Who says?" Trial asks.

* * *

"Why did you not serve meat in the castle brother!?" Artemis yells.

"Because it cost around three times as much for meat production than with produce back then. And that was back when you were banished…also we needed griffon support. I gave them our stockpile of meat," Solaris explains.

"And why do you not have it here anymore?! I am sick of eating the vegetarian crap!" Artemis yells.

Solaris raises an eyebrow. "Because some nobles saw me not eating meat for such a long time, they decided to capitalize on it. No more meat in the restaurants where they eat, regular ponies saw it, wanted to do the same. Soon, they all got use to it. But if you want, I can have the kitchen cook up the griffon meal on standby," Solaris says shrugging.

"Do it!" Artemis yells.

* * *

"I am killing the first high nobles I see when I have a chance." Trial says as he ties his wires slowly around his fingers.

"The ones who made the change, are dead. The ones who profit most from the produce market, they are the descendants," Daring explains.

"And the ones eating it are us." Leandra says eating from the sausage plate.

Sentire licks her lips as she grabs a piece and bites into it and stops before sighing in relief as she kept the sausage in her mouth.

The dog simply hits the plate and flips the sausage into the air before snapping it out of the air.

"So in closing, if we couldn't eat meat, how are we and not having any bad things happening to us?" Trial asks the wonderbolts.

All three couldn't say anything as they knew they have been eating meat for a while and looks like they are been fine the whole time.

"Now where were we?" Tial asks Hurricane.

Hurricane raises an eyebrow to him as she bites into a piece of meat. "The farm."

"No, with you three." Trial says moving over to them.

The wonderbolts looked shocked at him. "That much?" Spitfire asks thinking he was crazy.

"I mean where were we in talking. Oh, right. Will you tell me who sent you to take Hurricane?" Trial asks leaning in close to them.

"Prince Solaris," Spitfire says as she kept an eye on Hurricane chomping away.

"I see," Trial says starting to pet her.

Hurricane purrs and leans her head toward him. "More."

"And you met with him for these orders?" Trial inquires.

"No…the guards were sent to us with the orders," Spitfire explains.

"I see…well you were fooled," Trial informs.

"Fooled? Why else would Solaris send us the order?" Spitfire demands.

"It wasn't Solaris. It was the nobles hoping to gain a bit more power and recognition by having one of the founders," Trial says shaking his head.

Spitfire slumps back into her seat. "So…it's a lie."

"Looks like we need to damage some lines," Trial starts before feeling his arm behind grip tight and then squeezed. "but let's get the farms up and going." Trials says chuckling nervously as Hurricane let's up her grip.

* * *

Dusk sighs as he rubs his head. "So many days of trouble. More so than usual. I'm surprised…why are my pants coming down?" he asks before sliding his chair back and sees the one god he didn't need to see. "Eris, I don't need this." he says, seeing the draconequus fiddling with his pants and now boxers.

Eris giggles as she brushes back her white short hair. "Aw come on Dusky. You loved it that one time," she sings grinning.

Dusk glares at her. "One drunken night of sugar. Besides, you forced yourself into my room."

Eris floats up into his lap smiling. "But you didn't resist me when I started to kiss and hug you."

Dusk groans as he slowly wraps his arms around her sides a bit. "I told you. I was drunk on sugar. You can thank Berry for that. And what are you doing here? I thought you would be having a tea party with Butterscotch."

Eris licks her lips at him. "I felt all the trouble from town increase and without me to do it. I just had to see what is going on here. No one takes my job," she declares.

"Well no one is trying to. It's just we have ponies displaced from time," Dusk informs.

Eris hums as she brings a claw to her chin. "Maybe I should help them get back. What do you think?" she asks snapping her claws and pops into existence a pair of lacy pink bra and panties as she puts on a pose, looking up to him. "Sexy enough or should I go lawyer style and have them sign an agreement?"

Dusk blushes as he stares down her body and notices the curves that she has. "Um…none…none. They would more likely kill you for it."

Eris smiles and grins. "Aw Dusky. I didn't know you cared for my life. Let's get married," she says and the next thing Dusk knew, he was in a tuxedo with Eris in a wedding dress as the wedding march plays in the background. "Now then. Take me Dusky," she says cheerfully wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dusk just raises an eyebrow. "Eris."

* * *

"My Dusk senses are tingling," Sentire says.

"The fuck…?" Leandra could only ask as they all look towards her before she slowly got up and the front door was busted open and Sentire was gone.

* * *

"Looks Eris, you can't really talk to them. They are from the old days. Back before Prince Solaris banished Prince Artemis," Dusk explains. "And I don't think they know the concept of lawyers at all."

Eris hums as she snaps her claws again and both their dress and suit disappeared, but this time, she kept her underwear, only this time it is more revealing and actually shows some parts of her. "Then I guess I should go the old famished way. Open a portal through time and shove them back in."

Dusk gulps as he tries to look away and blush heavily. "Yeah…I don't think that will work too. My more pressing thought is how they got here to begin with?"

Eris got up a bit and straddles his lap. "Well…I think the entrance is what matters. What matters is what they are doing now," she says grabbing his hand and puts it into her flank. "Come on. You know you want to."

"Eris, what could pull ponies from different times without them even realizing it?" Dusk asks seriously.

"Oh. Just a portal hidden something. Clouds would do," Eris says smiling and grabs his other hand to place on her flank. "Come on. Give a squeeze."

"Get off him tramp!" Sentire yells bridging open the door and actually breaks it off the frame.

Eris looks under herself at Sentire. "Oh. Hot mare," she says turning around and sits on Dusk's lap. "Hi. My name is Eris and…" she doesn't say more as a large scythe blade was placed at her neck. "Eh?"

Sentire growls as she presses the blade to her throat. "Leave spirit or I will cut out your life and make a new one."

Dusk presses a finger on the blade and pushes it away. "Down Sentire. She's not that hostile. Just…flirty as Tartarus."

Sentire frowns heavily. "She was trying to…"

"I already kissed her," Dusk says as he leans his head on his hand, looking down a bit. "Crazy party, but it was a one time thing." He says poking Eris's head with his other hand.

"But he didn't deny it." Eris says and Sentire swings and cuts a few strands of hair, making it fall in her view. "Okay. I'll stop. But that doesn't mean you stop my antics good mare…I think I'll keep this on when I visit sweet Dusky. Or is it Handsome Dusky? Sexy Dusky?" Eris asks herself as she keeps rambling off names while flapping away.

Sentire slowly puts her scythe down as Dusk sighs. "Sorry. She always wants to have fun and always the first or second stop. She loves messing with me…did you call her a tramp?"

"She was forcing herself on you," Sentire says.

Dusk rolls his eyes and doesn't say anything.

"You don't deny it?" Sentire asks frowning slightly, still miffed at how Eris can be so good looking.

"Nope. She didn't start out that way, but after getting use to me…she got interested. I think it's because of the fact I can be more fun than the other ponies around here. After all, spirit of chaos and I'm a walking magnet for them," Dusk laminates. Sentire puts her scythe down as she looks him over and then looks away. "You don't think you can match up to her," Dusk suddenly says, making Sentire look back at him.

"Um…yes. I really don't have anything going for me on that," Sentire tries to say.

"Well…you do have personality," Dusk starts and Sentire becomes a little relieved. "Then there's…your body," Dusk says, clearing his throat.

"What about it?" Sentire asks looking to herself.

Dusk rubs the back of his head. "Well…they say that…back in the old days…big mares, with big hips and…large…assets…are more healthier and able to birth better foals as they would be safer during childbirth," he says, his blush growing by every word.

"Well that's what they told me. I needed a bigger body if I wanted to attract more males to be my mates," Sentire says, surprising Dusk she said it without shame.

"Who again?" Dusk asks curious.

"The gods," Sentire says, making a slight silence between the two.

"Well now this makes a whole lot of sense," Dusk says relaxing in his seat now.

"Meh, she isn't that special," Eris says a bit away.

"She is closely connected to the gods," Dusk says smirking.

"I'm a god," Eris defends. "If it's a god you're looking for, I can become a god of love and lust, not just chaos."

"Back off tramp!" Sentire yells brandishing her scythe.

"In your dreams big girl," Eris says smirking.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Dusk asks.

"I can think of one thing we can do to prove this and end it," Eris offers.

And with that, Dusk teleports away.

Sentire slouches that he is now gone. "What is it?"

Eris smirks and floats over before whispering in her ear, making Sentire brighten up a bit and smile soon after.


	11. Going Out

"So…" Leandra snicked starting and was unable to continue.

"The boss is away…and probably not coming back for the entire day," Trial says going over some papers for the farms.

"We really going through with this?" Leandra asks.

"Yeah, Hurricane is right. We need a stable income and not just doing mercenary work either," Trial says.

"Considering there isn't that much jobs for much pay," Daring says reading a travel book while reclining on his lap.

"Besides, I like the idea of reestablishing the Fenrir branch of the lost company mercs," Trial says.

"Can we have an armory once it's up?!" Leandra asks excited.

"I would think that is the first thing you would ask for darling," Trial says.

Leandra giggles as she shuffles around. "I can't wait to grow back up again!"

"Huh?" Trial and Daring ask confused.

Leandra stops. "I mean our old base."

"Ok grandma," Daring says sarcastically.

"Grandma?!" Leandra yells fuming.

"Um…did I miss something?" Spitfire asks walking in.

"Just a little disagreement," Trial says finally putting the papers down. "So…do you girls need to do something?"

"Well it's just…" Spitfire started but blushes.

"Something to do with being my wife?" Trial asks.

"Yeah…and…well…" Spitfire tries to say as Trial chuckles.

"Okay then. Private with just us or the others joining?" Trial asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't mind…" Spitfire says quietly.

Trial hums. "Dog, take off!" he orders and the dog looks up from chewing his big bone and shrugs before passing out the door and shuts the door behind him with his tail.

"Oh my god! Who left this turkey unattended and out of the freezer!" the dog yells outside. Trial looks to Leandra who shrugs. "I claim this turkey in the name of the dog empire!"

"Oh brother. Spitfire. You can come over now." Trial says waving her over.

"So is it official or to be done later?" Spitfire asks taking her seat.

"What part?" Trial asks wrapping an arm around her.

"Are we officially wed?" Spitfire asks getting annoyed he was dancing around the question on purpose.

"Oh. You became wed to me the moment you accepted me. And really held it together when you took me gladly," Trial says grinning as he reaches around and pinches her flank. "Mine."

"Don't do that!" Spitfire growls.

"Oh, now you're turning into quite the spitfire," Trial teases.

Spitfire only slaps him upside the head.

"Oh, you are definitely worthy to be his wife. You will help keep him in line," Leandra says before laughing.

Trial hums. "If you won't take some good flank fondling, I can agree to some other ways," he says chuckling.

"Take this seriously," Spitfire says with authority.

"Oh, maybe I was wrong about you," Hurricane says walking in.

Trial rolls his eyes. "I don't do rings. Too easy to be mugged."

"Well then, I guess I will have to do you more often to remind myself I am your wife," Daring says.

"I was thinking choker…collar?" Trial offers, thinking of the many ways back then.

"Come at us with a collar and we will castrate you," Hurricane threatens.

"Why does it feel like I'm going to get less?" Trial muses.

"Because you said something stupid," Leandra says in a sing song tone.

"I was going by what we went by in our time," Trial tries to defend.

"Even then, collars weren't done. In fact, nearly outlawed, remember?" Leandra asks.

"Yeah. But I did remember seeing the stupid noble's wives wearing them…though gaudy as Tartarus," Trial says shrugging.

"Now then. We have to meet up with the rest of my slacker team in Appleloosa so we will be gone a while." Spitfire informs.

"Aw. No goodbye time?" Trial asks smirking.

"Shut up and I give you a goodbye kiss." Spitfire informs.

Trial laughs before giving a quick kiss to her cheek. "Go on. We'll be here."

"You better and when I get back, we will be discussing some changes," Spitfire informs as she leaves with Fleetfoot and Glide.

"Yeah, yeah," Trial says waving a hand.

"Work on that ass while you are at it," Leandra calls after her.

"You work on your lion ass then." Spitfire calls back.

Trial laughed hearing that. "Leandra, you got competition," Trial informs.

Leandra just uses a rolled up newspaper and slaps his across the head.

"Now then," Trial says getting up with Daring. "I have to go and turn these end with the payment," Trial says heading for the door with the papers. "Thank you my golden mare," Trial says chuckling.

"I'm not giving you any of my money," Daring says.

"Worth a shot," Trial says heading out.

"And now that he is gone…what are the plans for this town?" Hurricane asks looking to the two left.

"I'm not taking over. Too much of a hassle," Leandra says laying back.

"Daring?" Hurricane asks. "You as a pegasus would know about this."

"Leave it be Hurricane." Daring says.

"I need to take over and show those prissy ponies who's in charge," Hurricane says frowning.

"Daring, I have been meaning to ask. Can you help get Hurricane up to date on what has been happening?" Leandra asks.

"Sure. It's only fair," Daring says smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Hurricane asks curiously.

* * *

Trial sighs as he walks down the street. Suddenly, he heard a whistle. "Come on! We got a schedule to keep you lot!" some mare yells.

Looking up, he sees Rainbow ordering around a bunch of pegasus as they move around the dark clouds and kicks it slightly and rain comes out, starting to hit the ground. "The fuck?" Trial could only ask.

"Not yet, Lightning Streak!" Rainbow calls before facepalming.

"Sorry. But we need rain right this minute don't we?" The black mare asks.

"Not yet. The schedule says in ten minutes. We aren't even done setting up yet." Rainbow says.

"Sorry." Lightning says trying to stop the cloud.

"Dang it Lightning. You got your sense of timing fucked out of you when you went to the bar last night?" Thunder Clap asks flying past her, pushing a cloud.

"Oh don't start with me Thunder!" Lightning yells back.

Rainbow blew her whistle to get their attention and yelled, "Back to work you two!"

Trial watches with a raised eyebrow at that. 'Didn't know she can be commanding.'

"Hey Rainbow. You got an admirer," one of the stallions calls smirking.

Rainbow looks down and frowns. "Ah great," she says flying down to Trial and crosses her arms at him.

"So it is supposed to rain?" Trial asks. making small talk and not opening with a backhanded comment or silence to her surprise.

Rainbow blinks and rubs the back of her head. "Well…yeah. Crops need the rain and so do all the flowers here."

"So you are wearing pants today I see," Trial says.

Rainbow sighs. "Knew you wouldn't change."

"Why would I? I am still bitter and for good reasons. You can't deny it, can you?" Trial asks.

"Of course I can," Rainbow says rolling her eyes.

"How so?" Trial asks.

"Even though he killed, it won't be any different then and now. It's, as Dusk would say, the problems with any piece of history. Killing to suit the problem," Rainbow says before groaning. "Egghead has to keep his lectures to himself.

"And him throwing the blame on me and others and ordering our deaths to suit his wants?" Trial asks.

Rainbow didn't say much before flying back to where she saw. "Yep. Didn't change."

"Could you so easily after that?" Trial calls, freezing her mid flight.

"Ok, what do you want?" Rainbow suddenly asks in his face.

"How about a date?" Trial says as Rainbow couldn't make out his expression under his scarf and goggles covering up his entire face.

Rainbow frowns heavily before sighing. "If it makes you shut up and pay for my meal."

"Alright," Trial says surprising her as no stallion ever asked her out or even was willing to pay.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the second time I tried this. Yeah. No good. At least the third may be grounded in reality. Doubt it, but it's worth a shot. Anycase, enjoy what we have here and the others listed around us.**


End file.
